He's MINE!
by Moonhawk88903
Summary: Len never really had anyone in his life. Sure he had many girlfriends, but he didn't ACTUALLY have any feelings for them. He was fine being a loner though. It was better than sharing his precious time with people who made him bored. Suddenly though, this new kid was trying to make friends with him. How come he didn't mind? OLIVER X LEN
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I hummed to myself as I sat in the limousine. It had arrived an hour ago to pick me up and take me to the mansion, and I had to admit, I was feeling pretty confident. I already knew some of the Vocaloids and I had been inside a mansion before. I wasn't very worried about people not liking me because I usually didn't give people reason to dislike me. I typically kept to myself, and I was very much of a people-pleaser.

I smiled as I saw a mansion come into view through the tinted windows. It was really pretty! Even better than I had expected, and I had had high expectations! I grinned, excited to know that soon I would be living there. I would make a ton of friends and be able to live my dream as a singer...

I sighed in a satisfied manner and popped open the door as soon as the limo rolled to a stop. The driver stepped out and opened the spacious trunk, handing me my suitcase.

"Thank you!" I said cheerily as I took my bag and quickly started rolling it up to the door.

I rang the doorbell and bounced on the balls of my feet, waiting anxiously and excitedly for someone to answer.

The door opened and a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes greeted me. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as I looked at him. He was wearing baggy pajama's and his usual ponytail was unruly and looked ready to fall out. My previous confidence disappeared. Len looked cute when he was groggy...  
I watched as Len Kagamine rubbed his eyes. "Hello?" His voice sounded different when he was sleepy, too. I liked it.

I replied self-consciously, "Uh, hello, I'm Oliver."

He blinked. "The new Vocaloid! Dang, it's already noon?"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh, I just woke up, excuse my appearance..." He looked down at himself awkwardly.

"It's fine..."

"Anyways, come in. I don't know where the others- Oh, never mind," Len said as a herd of Vocaloids stormed down the stairs. They were all dressed in their official outfits.

"Is Oliver here, we heard- Why are you in your pajama's, Len?!" Rin asked frustratedly.

Len mumbled something about not knowing it was so early, and then stepped back to join the crowd.

"Hello, Oliver!" They chorused all at the same time. It was very synchronized and exact.

Did they seriously rehearse that or something? I shrugged it off and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "Hello," I responded, flashing a small smile.

The other Vocaloids warmly smiled back and Luka grabbed my suitcase. "I'll show you where your room is!"

I followed her down a long hallway until she stopped at a door on the left. "Ah, here! Let's put your stuff inside!"

I nodded and she opened the door, pulling my suitcase in. I looked around the room, taking it all in.

"Wow, it's very nice," I commented. It was very large and pretty, and so spacious it was wasteful.

She grinned. "I'm glad you like it!" She parked my suitcase next to my bed. "Now we can head downstairs and you can meet all the other Vocaloids!"

"Sounds good," I smiled. We walked down into the lower level of the house and we entered what seemed to be a game room mixed with a living room.

There were posh couches and armchairs all around the room and a large television on one wall. There were two coffee tables on either end of the room. Billiard, foosball, and air hockey tables were set up as well as a mini-arcade in the corner. The only games were Pac-Man, a shooting game, and Frogger, which disappointed me slightly. The last thing in the room was a small bar stocked with both non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks alike, which of course was were Meiko was hovering, clutching a bottle of sake.

I walked over to the couch where Len and Rin were seated and plopped down next to Rin. "Hello!" She greeted me brightly.

I smiled. "Hello, Rin! Hello, Len!" I already knew both of their names because of their music, but this was the first time I was meeting them.

Before we could exchange any real conversation, I was bombarded with Vocaloids coming up to me and introducing themselves. It was a shame, I really wanted to talk to Len. He was my favorite Vocaloid and I had always thought he had the best voice.

The flood of introductions seemed never ending, but I fought through, giving each a cheery smile as they spoke to me. Soon, I was exhausted.

Luckily, dinner decided to save the day and I sighed gratefully when Kaito stood up. "Oh, look at the time! Dinner should be ready!"

We entered a massive dining room and I sat down next to Len again. Food was already laid out on the table for us, and we all loaded our plates.

"Itadakimasu," I muttered when my plate was ready, remembering that that was custom in Japan. I was still pretty used to living in England, and I hoped I didn't do anything wrong.

We started digging in, and Gakupo piped up. "So, Oliver, tell us a little about yourself."

I swallowed what was in my mouth. "Hm? Oh, not much to tell. You guys all already know that I'm from England, so let's see, what else... Uh, I really like singing and birds. My favorite colors are navy blue and yellow. I don't have a favorite food." I spouted random facts about my interest, likes, and dislikes off of the top of my head.

"How can you not have a favorite food? Oranges are definitely the best!" Rin said before I could continue.

"No, tuna is!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL STUPID, SAKE'S THE BEST FOOD!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FOOD, MEIKO!"

Words stopped being comprehensible as everyone began yelling at the same time. I sighed and ate my food, shaking my head. What a lovely first dinner here at the Vocaloid mansion.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, this story is one that owlcity89 and I worked on together! She is an amazing writer, and I'm so happy with how this story turned out! It was so much fun to write, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

**I came up with the story idea and she did the title and summary! I did Oliver's chapters and she did Len's! ...And thats basically how we did the story!**

**Since I wrote Oliver's chapters, this one was written by me! I hope everyone likes it!**

**Also, if you leave a review, both of us would be very happy! We love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thank you for reading! *grins***

**~Moonhawk88903**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

* * *

I finished up my meal and sighed. Thank god I'm finally done, everyone has been so annoying today.

Come on, I mean what's everyone getting so worked up about? He's just a little kid. I got up from the table, not even bothering to excuse myself.

I walked down the hall, so what should I play tonight? Well there's Bioshock or Pikmin or-

"Len!" I heard Oliver call as he jogged up beside me.

This kid again?

I casually replied, "What's up?"

He looked up at me expectantly, "Well what are you doing?"

"I'm going to play some video games." I told him.

He asked with interest, "Could I play with you?"

I shrugged, "Fine with me. But you better not be a noob or anything because I won't go easy on you."

He made a face, "I can keep up with you!"

I stated simply, "Then we won't have a problem."

We arrived in the vacant game room and I got on my knees as I grabbed a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl, not even offering to let him pick or to ask if he ever played. If I'm playing a video game it will be what I want to play. I inserted it into the Wii and threw a Wii remote at Oliver who managed to grab it.

We sat down on the couch and Oliver stated, "I've never played this before."

I sighed and instructed, "Pad to move, 2 to jump, 1 to punch, 2 and 1 to kick."

He nodded slowly, "Okay."

The first match was over pretty quickly, with me being the winner of course.

I sighed, this was annoying. Hopefully after I beat him a few more times he would get bored and leave me alone.

The second round ended up just like the first, no big surprise there.

We started the third match and I was surprised that he knocked me out of the arena fairly quickly. I still won the match of course overall but I can't believe he got me like that on his third try. He was a fast learner.

We kept playing a couple of more matches him getting better and better as we went along, nowhere close to my skill of course but not too shabby. I was so focused on the game though I hadn't even noticed people start to trickle into the room. One of those people being my current girlfriend Neru, who sat down by me on the couch.

She whined leaning on me, "Len you said you would spend some time with me tonight!"

I shrugged her off, "Can't you see I'm busy woman?"

She pouted, "Len you promised!"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I don't want to spend time with a needy bitch."

She gasped and started crying. Pathetic.

The round had just finished anyway so I took Oliver's arm and led him out of the room, "Sorry about that. Let's continue in my room."

Oliver looked up at me looking bewildered, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it's time to break up though. We've just hit the 3 month mark and that's when they want to get serious and they start to get extremely clingy." I sighed.

He looked puzzled, "So you only go out with people for 3 months?"

I nodded, "More or less, I have found that 3 months is when girls start the "nesting" phase. They start wanting to leave stuff over in your room and they want to start thinking about the future and talk about feelings. Ugh it's horrible."

After a moment of awkward silence we arrived at my room.

"Oh wow your room is smashing Len!" Oliver exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

Then I called, "Hey mind if I get into my pjs?"

He answered, "No I don't mind."

I went into my walk in closet and stripped down to my boxers before sliding into some night shorts, I decided not to put a nightshirt on tonight because I felt hot.

I walked out, "Let's play."

* * *

**A/N: owlcity89 wrote this chapter! It was brilliant, don't you agree? *smiles***

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Until we meet again!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I coughed a bit awkwardly as I saw Len's bare chest. He looked incredible...

Oh god, I had to stop thinking like that! He was interested in girls, not guys! And he had a girlfriend! And he was a total jerk!

But I had to admit, he was really attractive and his bad boy attitude only drew me to him more.

I sighed. My stupid hormones were probably acting up or something, I mean, I've never even liked a guy before, let alone someone who was so awful. Yeah, that's all, just hormones. I probably would get turned off by his terrible personality soon anyways, so I decided it didn't matter.

I sat next to him and picked up the controller, focusing on the game. It was really fun, and I was getting the hang of it pretty easily. The pickups were pretty stupid in my opinion though.

Whereas I felt annoyed whenever something feel from the sky though, Len would smile and run for it. I always raced him for it just because I liked annoying him when I got it, and didn't actually care about getting them much.

Len let out a frustrated growl as we finished the round. He had barely won.

I knew I could probably win the next round if I really tried, but I could sense that Len was a poor sport and let him win by a few points again. I played just well enough to impress him, but not well enough to anger him...

Wait, why am I doing that? If I can win, shouldn't I just win? Why am I trying to impress Len? I had just seen what a jerk he was to his girlfriend, but I still found myself yearning for him.

I sighed and continued to let myself be beaten by Len multiple times, getting bored and feeling unchallenged.

Finally Len smiled and put down the controller. "You're a nice challenge, but you're still no match for me!" He said arrogantly.

I sighed again. "I know."

He grinned wider, seemingly satisfied that I had admitted defeat. I liked his smile. It made me want to smile, too. So I did. "That was a fun game," I said good-naturedly.

He nodded and pressed a button on the remote and exited out of the game and then ejected the disc, returning it to its case. "Wanna play another game with me?" He asked, holding up a case.

"Uh, well, actually, I'm kind of tired." I lied.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, go to bed then."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. Good night, Len."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, night." He mumbled, popping a disc out of its case and inserting into his game console.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night and left the room. That guy was a piece of work.

But maybe he could change...

No, he was hopeless. I knew it.

So why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was by me! I know it wasn't very good, but it works so XD**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you are all liking the story! Also, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! (I'm talking to you, Dreamer520!)**

**~Moony**


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's PO**V

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the sun hitting my face. I looked over at the clock it was two in the afternoon. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Then I took a shower and got dressed in some baggy shorts and a tank top.

I went down the hall and plopped down on the couch next to my sister. I liked to watch T. V. after I woke up.

She scolded me, "Len did you just wake up?!"

It took too much effort to reply. She knew the answer.

I casually looked around and noticed Oliver sitting in the lounge chair nearest to me, watching the television and looking quite bored.

"Hey there kid." I greeted him.

He didn't even look at me. I made an annoyed face and snapped my fingers in his direction, "Hey kid!"

He blinked and looked over at me, "Are you talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes, "You think?"

He made a face, "Why are you calling me kid?"

I shrugged, "Is there a problem?"

He blushed, "N-no."

All of the sudden my girlfriend walked into the room and gave me a peck on the lips, "Hey there handsome~"

I stretched and replied emotionlessly, "Yeah... We're through."

Neru blinked, "Wh-what?"

I waved my hand, "You can leave now."

She started tearing up, "L-Len?! What are you saying?!"

I frowned, "Are you deaf? We're over. Go away."

Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the room. Finally.

Everyone in the room was glaring daggers at me, except Oliver who only stared at me looking like he was deep in thought. That was weird, but intriguing.

I got up grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room casually saying, "Let's do something."

I want to learn more about this kid.

* * *

**A/N: Another great chapter by owlcity89!**

**Please review, as it would make both of us very happy! (I'm such a review whore XD)**

**Anyways, sorry for not posting sooner! The story is actually already fully written, but I'm re-reading through and editing a little before posting so that's why its taking longer. Even so, it shouldn't take this long! I just have a lot of projects and school just started again, that's all, but I will try to get these up faster for you guys!**

**Thank you!**

**~Moonhawk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I got pulled out of the room by Len. "Um, where are we going?" I asked.

He stopped for a second and thought. "Um... How about we go... swimming?" He responded.

What? Why?

"...Okay."

He tugged on my arm again and dropped me outside of his room. "Go get changed then," he commanded before briskly turning into his room and closing the door.

"Uh, I don't have a bathing suit!" I called through the door.

It creaked open. "Really? You can borrow one of mine, then."

I blushed. "Um, that's not necessary, maybe we could do something else..."

"No, now I want to go swimming."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Fine, have it your way! "Whatever, I'll just borrow some then. Do you have any that will fit me?"

"I think I have one I outgrew, hang on." He disappeared inside his room and I waited for him patiently.

"Here," he returned, handing me a speedo. "See if it fits."

Oh my god! A SPEEDO!? Really?!

"B-but this is..."

"What?"

"It's... it's a speedo..." I stared at it.

"I don't have any swim trunks, just this kind. Now go try it on."

He closed the door in my face and I was left staring at the cursed thing in my hands. A bright-yellow speedo.

He really thinks so highly of himself as to only wear such revealing suits? I mean, he's a guy! These were like bikini bottoms!

Not that he doesn't have the body for it...

I sighed and walked off to my room, hoping that they wouldn't fit so I'd have an excuse to not go.

Sadly, they fit perfectly.

I sighed and exited the room, bumping into Len in the hallway as soon as I walked out. I blushed and stared at his perfect body in the swimsuit.

He looked down at me. "It fits nice," he said, making me blush tomato-red.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. "Come on, we have an indoor swimming pool."

"R-really? That's amazing!" I replied, somewhat distracted as I watched Len's body move gracefully.

He nodded and dragged me off until we reached the pool. He released me and sat on the edge, dipping his feet in the water.

I looked around at the indoor pool. It was pretty awesome! It was big and had a very deep deep-end. 10 feet, that's pretty good.

I sat down next to him and reluctantly poked my toes into the water. As soon as I verified its warmth, I immersed my feet completely, kicking them absent-mindedly and splashing Len lightly.

"Hey, stop that!" He barked.

"Oh, sorry..." I halted my feet and he stared at my ankle.

"You're not taking your bandages off?" he asked.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Like I'd let you see what was under them!"

Besides, they were fine in water as long as I changed them straight afterwards.

He looked a little surprised. "Um, okaaay then..."

I blushed. "Uh, sorry."

"Whatever," he replied.

He stared at me like he was trying to figure something out.

_Stop staring at me, stop staring at me, stop staring at me...!_ I thought uncomfortably, looking down at my feet.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it with a frown.

Just spit it out if you want to say something!

He opened his mouth again. "Earlier..."

I looked up at him curiously. "Mmhmm?"

"Uh, earlier, right. When I broke up with Neru. You were giving me this weird look. What was that about?"

"Oh... that. Was I giving you a look?" I blushed.

He nodded.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about what you had said to me the day before... About the 'nesting phase' as you called it." I replied.

Well, that was the partial truth about what I was thinking, anyways.

I was also thinking about how he felt about girls getting serious, like it was something they shouldn't be doing. If he didn't want it to get serious, why even bother?

I was also wondering how often he broke girls' hearts in order to be so casual about it. I was pondering whether he would do that to me if we ever, (I feel ashamed for even thinking about this), dated.

I was thinking about how EMOTIONLESS he looked when he said that to her. He publicly humiliated her and broke her heart, and he did it like it was something he did everyday! Something that meant nothing to him at all! Just what kind of jerk was this guy?! It pissed me off. But I think what pissed me off the most was the fact that I still had this infatuation with him.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I responded quickly.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. When I didn't respond, he shrugged. "Come on, let's swim."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was written by me!**

**I probably should've written more on how FANTABULOUS Len looks in a speedo, but I was afraid if I did I would get carried away and that's all the whole chapter would be about XD**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	6. Chapter 6

**Len's POV**

* * *

I dropped down into the water and immediately dunked my head under. I came up a few seconds later shaking out the water from my hair, and Oliver put his hands out in front of him to block the water.

"I told you to swim." I stated.

Then I reached up and grabbed him just above the hips and pulled him down into the pool with me.

He looked pretty embarrassed at the whole action. Maybe that would tech him to listen to me better.

I still had my hands on his waist, so I squeezed and commented, "You're pretty skinny kid."

Oliver blushed even harder and returned, "And you're not?"

I grinned, "You got me there!"

I finally let go of his middle and started floating around on my back casually.

"Let's play a game." I announced.

He remarked, "You have a thing for games don't you?"

I beamed and exclaimed enthusiastically, "I love playing games! Life is so boring but when I play games I finally get challenged!"

I blushed slightly at my outburst and turned my back to Oliver composing myself, "We're going to play basketball."

I swam over to the other side of the pool and grabbed the floating basketball. Oliver was soon right by my side and asked, "So who has the ball first?"

"Me." I answered. Wasn't that obvious?

We got into our positions and I took a shot. The ball hit the rim and splashed back in the water. I wasn't terribly good at basketball but I wouldn't say I was horrible either. I really wasn't a sporty person so that was to be expected.

Oliver went after the ball and got to it first. I swam over and pressed my chest against his back while I reached for the ball with my long arms.

For some reason the skin contact gave him goose bumps. I ignored that act though and focused on snatching the ball from the younger boy. He was actually quite quick as he jerked the ball this way and that so I couldn't keep my hands on the ball. Oliver finally went for a hook shot, but all that ended up happening was the ball bounced off the rim and hit him directly in the face.

"Ow!" He hissed.

I turned him toward me and examined the damage. He had a large goose bump on his fore head.

I sighed, "You're kind of a clutz aren't you kid? Come on let's get you some ice."

I put my hands on his waist like earlier and lifted him onto the pool edge. Then I uplifted myself and helped him up with my hand. I didn't bother letting go as I led him straight to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, I love this chapter so much!**

**It was written by the fantabulous owlcity89 so you can thank her for the awesomeness of this chappie!**

**Thank you for reading and please review, owlcity definitely deserves some good ones for this chapter! **

**Reviews are like our favorite things in the world!**

**~Moony**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blushed as I stared down at Len and my own's conjoined hands. W-what's with that? There sure was a lot of bodily contact going on back at the pool... My blush deepened at the memory of it. And Len had instigated every single bit...

He pulled me into the kitchen and pointed at a stool. I looked at it uncertainly. "But... we're soaking wet. Should we even be in here at all?" I didn't want to sit on the chair and ruin it or anything because I was sopping wet!

He waved his hand dismissively as he grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. "It's fine. Besides, you're hurt and that's more important."

"O-okay..." I sat down slowly and watched as he wrapped the ice pack in a rag with deft hands. He lifted it and gently touched it to my forehead.

I winced at first. The ice pack was really hard and cold and a little shocking. I quickly found myself sighing, however, as the pain numbed and the swelling was relieved.

Len smiled at me slightly. "I-"

"Len!" cried an annoying, high-pitched voice.

He turned around, his smile quickly fading. I looked over and saw a group of girls standing there. What the heck did they want?

The girls were blushing and staring at Len in his speedo as they all began to talk at once.

I spotted SeeU, Miku, Haku, and other female Vocaloids in the crowd.

Len looked at me. "This always happens after a break-up."

I blinked, confused, as he pointed at a random girl in the crowd. "Okay, I'll choose you," he said. All the other girls groaned and some burst into tears as Nekomura hopped forward. "Really? You want ME to be your girlfriend?! Oh, I'm so happy!"

Wait, what? GIRLFRIEND? He just picked a girlfriend at random? That just isn't right! Didn't these girls know what they doing? Didn't Len know how much he was hurting all of them? Did Len know how much he was hurting himself? How was Len ever supposed to have a good reputation like this? How was Len ever supposed to fall in love like this?!

"What do you want to do first, Len-kun? Ooh, we should go see a movie for our first date! Or-" Nekomura began before Len quieted her with a harsh glare.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he demanded, gesturing to me. I blushed uncomfortably.

"O-oh... I'm sorry, Len-kun..." Nekomura said sadly.

"Whatever," he grumbled, turning his attention back to me. "How do you feel?"

The girls all turned and left the kitchen and I sighed. "I feel fine. But... don't you think you should be a little nicer to Nekomura? She's your girlfriend now, so..."

"Nekomura? That's her name?" Len asked absent-mindedly.

My face reddened. "Yes, that's her name! You've been living with her longer than I have, so how come you don't know her name and I do?! And how can you date someone you don't even know the name of?!"

"Hey, calm down!" Len said, frowning at me.

I inhaled slowly. "I-I'm sorry... I just sort of exploded, I don't know."

His frown deepened. "Whatever."

I furrowed my brows and looked away. That kind of attitude pissed me off.

He pulled the ice pack away from my head and I whimpered as the cold left me. He smirked and handed it to me. "You can hold it there now."

I nodded and took the ice pack. It felt way too cold in my hands, but it felt perfect on my bump.

Len stared at me, leaning on the counter.

"Is that what you think? That I should treat her better?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. Even if you don't plan on being her boyfriend for long, you should at least show her respect," I replied. Isn't that just common sense?

"Sure, if you think I should treat her more nicely, I won't insult her or anything. But I'm not going to waste all my time with her just because she wants me to."

I frowned. "If you think it's a waste of time, why are you even dating her?"

Len shrugged. "It's fun."

What a twisted sense of fun this guy had. Crushing girl's hearts? Yeah, TOTALLY fun. "Whatever," I sighed, giving up on having this conversation with him. If he wanted to be like that, then fine. Let him be like that.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was written by me! I like to think of it as okay! What do you think? *begging for reviews over here (Jeez I'm so needy)***

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Moonhawk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Len's POV**

* * *

I glanced at Oliver. Why is he freaking out so much about how I treat the girls I date? I guess he just doesn't understand what having a girlfriend is like.

"I'm going to get you a girlfriend." I announced.

He stared up at me looking startled, "What?! Oh um no thank you."

I continued, "Then you can see how it's like."

He shook his head, "Seriously, thanks but no thanks."

I scratched my head, "Why wouldn't you want a girlfriend?"

Oliver looked like he had been caught committing a crime, "I-I'm just not interested."

"Oh I see. Your hormones must have not kicked in yet. Just let me know when you're interested." I patted his shoulder.

He blushed insanely hard. I thought he might pass out or something.

It was interesting seeing how flustered this boy got by the topic. Let's see if I could make him more so.

I questioned casually, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Just like I thought even more blood rushed to his cheeks as he answered, "Oh um n-no I haven't."

I nodded, "I thought so. Don't worry, I never thought I was going to kiss someone when I was your age but here I am now. I've kissed tons of girls and even a guy."

Oliver almost fell out of his chair, "You've kissed a guy?!"

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I seriously thought he was a girl though."

I glanced up at the clock and noticed it was about dinner time.

I declared, "It's dinner time and tonight we don't have any big meal planned. I'm going to pop in some hot pockets for us."

I got out a plate and went to the freezer and took out two hot pockets.

As I prepared them for the microwave Oliver asked, "Why do you never ask things? You always say things like a statement. I mean wouldn't it make more sense to ask me if I wanted a hot pocket?"

I put the food in the microwave and turned to Oliver and shrugged, "I don't know. Everyone just always does what

I tell them so I just forget to ask."

The timer went off and I took out the food. Oliver grabbed his and tried to take a bite immediately.

"It's hot!" he shouted and dropped the food back onto the plate.

I gave him a look, "Why do you think it's called a "hot" pocket?"

He looked as if he was trying to decide whether to glare at me or laugh.

I took up the food and began eating it, knowing it would be cool by now.

Following my lead he picked up his food and started eating it as well. That's when I noticed when he took a bite he almost got his mouth around the whole thing.

I joked, "Hey Oliver if you were gay you would make some man really happy."

He chocked on his food and I patted his back, "You okay there, kid?

* * *

**A/N: I adore this chapter! It's hilarious XD**

**When Len said that he kissed a guy and thought it was a girl, all I could think was, "It was Piko wasn't it?!" XD**

**This chapter was another owlcity89 one! She's too awesome!**

**I know you liked this chapter, it was so awesome I don't even have to ask! *smiles***

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I coughed and tried to get the piece of hot pocket to move. It finally budged and I swallowed it, breathing deeply afterwards. "I-I'm f-fine," I replied. "But I definitely need some water."

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a cup, clearing my throat uncomfortably. I poured myself a drink and hastily took a few gulps, sighing.

Len smiled at me as I sat down. "I can't believe you choked on your hot pocket because of that."

I blushed. "Well, it surprised me!" I defended myself.

"It was just a joke," Len said.

"Still!" I responded, taking another bite of my hot pocket. "And no more making dumb jokes like that while I'm eating," I said after I had swallowed.

Len smiled. "Whatever," he said.

I pointed at him warningly. "You better not!"

"And what if I do?" he asked playfully.

"I'll... I'll... Uh... Oh, hush!" I said with a slight blush. Len laughed.

I looked away embarrassedly and ate my food.

Oh my gosh, him talking about being gay and stuff had really scared me! I was sure he had figured out that-

That what? Was I gay? I had never really liked any girls before. But then again, it's not as though I had ever had interest in a guy before this either.

I'll just leave it at bisexual until I figure it out then. Hmm, I'm bisexual. It sounds okay in my head.

"Oliver?" Len snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What? Sorry."

Len sighed and shook his head. "You were totally spacing out just then."

"I was? Sorry!"

Len shrugged. "Whatever."

There he goes with that again. Always just 'whatever.'

Man, this guy is always the same.

* * *

**A/N: Oliver is questioning his sexuality! Dun dun dun! No, its not really that dramatic XD I just like overly dramatic soap opera sound effects.**

**Anyways, I wrote this chapter and I like how it came out!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews would make us happy :'3**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	10. Chapter 10

I finished up the last of my food and then I told Oliver, "I'm going to get changed. You can just walk right in whenever you're ready."

"Wh-what?" he asked, looking confused.

I rolled my eyes, "Come into my room when you're done getting dressed. We're going to play some more video games like we did last night."

Without even waiting for a response I take off to my room and put on some night shorts with no shirt again. That's what I usually wear anyway, unless it's winter.

I sat on my bed cross-legged, what should we play tonight? How about Mario Kart? That sounds good.

I inserted the game and got the controllers ready.

Then I waited… and waited… and waited. Where the Hell is he?!

I groaned and walked down the hallway to Oliver's bedroom.

Without even knocking I barged in, "Hey kid what's taking so lo-?!"

My eyes went wide as I found Oliver in only his boxers, with his bandages removed.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What's under his bandages? I'M NOT TELLING YOU, HAHA!**

**Really short but really awesome chapter by owlcity89!**

**~Moony**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I turned my head and gasped, immediately wanting to cover myself, feeling more exposed than I ever had in my entire life. Why did he have to barge in when I was changing my bandages?! I awkwardly tried to cover my disgusting scars.

He stared at my ankle and knee, which both had more stitches than skin. But he mostly stared at my eye. If you could even call that an eye.

It was sewn up as well and was about the most gruesome thing I had ever seen. The stitches sewing my eye shut were so scary looking that I couldn't look in the mirror without my bandages and not feel like I was going to puke.

Len and I were both frozen. We stayed like that for a long moment before I managed to say something.

"G-go..."

He got a strange look and muttered a sorry before fleeing the room.

I buried my face in my hands. Great. Just great.

Of all the people I wanted least to see that...

I can only imagine what he's thinking right now...

* * *

**A/N: So THAT'S whats under his bandages! But you don't get to know how he got them yet! *evil grin***

**Anyways, this chapter was written by me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Moony**


	12. Chapter 12

**Len's POV**

* * *

I quickly returned to my room and flopped onto my bed. Oh my god, what did I just see? I had no idea that THAT's what Oliver had under his bandages. I mean how did that happen? The more I get to know this kid the more interesting he gets.

His stitches were pretty gruesome but they were also sort of fascinating. I kind of wished he had more time to study them. I also felt bad for the kid though, does he think he's ugly or something? He looked so horrified when I saw him. I mean it really isn't the end of the world I still consider him an attractive person.

I waited nervously for him to come in while I glanced at the clock every ten seconds. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes.

I sighed. He's not coming.

I rubbed the back of my neck, I really feel like I should talk to him but I don't want to intrude on him again... Whatever, I'm going to go check on him anyways.

I walk over and knock on his door, "Kid you in there?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by owlcity89!**

**Oooh, the secret as to how Oliver's bandages came to be is still not revealed! Muahaha!**

**~Moony**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I heard Len's voice outside my door and froze. Oh god, I don't want to face him... He probably thinks I'm a freak. He'll probably ask me all sorts of questions about how I got my injuries. The answers will only make both of us uncomfortable.

"...Helloooo?" Len called. "Are you there?"

I sighed. "I don't want to talk."

The door creaked open and I buried my face in my pillow. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" I mumbled through a mouthful of pillow.

"Yeah. But I think talking would help," he suggested.

"Why does it only ever matter what YOU think?" I grumbled. He closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So... Your injuries." Len started.

"What about them?" I asked defensively, lifting my head to look at him properly.

"H-how... did you get them?"

I sighed and decided to just give him the short story. "Well, I got into a boat accident... Two years back, I think." I paused.

"And I got pretty banged up, obviously. But my parents didn't have money to get me professional medical help... So my mother, a seamstress, patched me up. Even my eye. Since it wasn't done properly I have to have stitches in for a long time. Who knows how long, really." I sighed.

"Even when and if I get them out I'll still have to wear bandages though. Bandages are much less disturbing than my ugly, nasty scars." I glared down at my bandages.

Len touched my shoulder, causing me to snap my head up. "Hey, it'll be fine, kid. They aren't that bad. They're actually really fascinating," Len said.

"You... Don't think its disgusting?" I asked uncertainly.

"They're not very PRETTY to look at but they're not DISGUSTING."

It made me feel a little better that he didn't think I was a total freak. But I still knew that he wouldn't ever be able to look at me the same way. Whenever he sees my bandages, he'll be reminded if what's underneath them from now on.

I sighed sadly."...Thank you, Len."

He smiled at me. "Sure, kid."

* * *

**A/N: So... it is revealed... The mystery as to how Ollie got his bandages! Very strange I know, but very fun! His mother the seamstress sewed him right up, even HIS EYEBALL! Haha! It was a boat accident because he wears a sailor-like uniform, so... yeah. Hope it makes sense.**

**Chapter by me, Moony.**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	14. Chapter 14

**Len's POV**

* * *

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the bed, "We're going to play some video games now."

I started walking off dragging Oliver behind me when he suddenly asked, "Why do you want to spend so much time with me?"

I told him like it was plain as day, "Because you're not boring. Everyone else I've ever met have always gotten more boring as I learned more about them. But the more I learn about you the more interesting you become. I like you kid."

I heard him stammer back, "Oh I-I see."

We arrive in my room and sit on the bed, "Now let's race."

We played a full four races and I was first place every single time. Don't get me wrong, I loved to win and I never go easy on anyone I play against but, I felt like Oliver should have won some of those races. I mean he was always in second place, and if he ever got in first he would always do something like run into a banana or bomb. Was he trying to lose?

I stared at him, "You're going easy on me."

Oliver stuttered, "Wh-what?!"  
I frowned as I became more convinced, "You were going easy on me last night too weren't you?! I knew there was something off with those matches!"

He cast his eyes down, "You just seem to enjoy winning so much so I just sort of let you win..."

I scoffed, "The whole point of playing a game is to be challenged! I mean yeah I enjoy winning but that's because I overcame an obstacle. What did you think I was going to be a whiny bitch if I lost? You did didn't you!"

I tilted his chin up so I could look him in the eye, "Don't you DARE go easy on me! You got that?"

He nodded, eye wide in surprise at my ferocity.

"Again." I huffed.

This time Oliver won by a mile.

I punched him in the arm lightly and exclaimed, "See kid I had fun! Maybe you should get to know someone better before you judge them huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Another fantabulous chapter by owlcity89!**

**Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! You're all fantabulous too! OwO**

**~Moony**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I smiled back at Len. I'm a still a little surprised that he figured out that I was sabotaging my own game, (was I that obvious about it?), and that he had been completely fine with it.

I guess he could be a good sport if he wanted to. He doesn't really come off as a nice guy, but I'm starting to think he might be. Maybe he's just jerky to his girlfriends because he doesn't know what its like to be in a serious relationship with another person. I hoped that's all it was, anyway. There was still time for him to change and learn to become a better boyfriend. Right?

Len patted my shoulder a little roughly. "Let's play again!"

I beat him three more times before he set down his controller.

"You definitely win, Oliver."

I grinned. I liked to hear him say that in such a good-natured way. "I guess so!"

And I had to admit, I was a little proud of my victory.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by me!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you're enjoying this!**

**~Moony**


	16. Chapter 16

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stretched, "I'm done with video games. We're going to watch a movie now."

I got up and put in the movie Die Hard, then returned to sitting beside Oliver.

Now Die Hard is not a quiet movie. There are many scenes with explosions and glass breaking and basically all the cool action movie effects you can think of. But somehow through all of that the kid still managed to fall asleep during the middle of the movie.

I looked down at him, he had his head on my shoulder and his chest moved slowly and rhythmically.

The picture of peacefulness as someone onscreen was shooting a machine gun like a maniac. I lightly shook my head, this kid... he's so funny.

I lightly plucked his sailor hat off and tossed it aside because that thing had just been in my face.

Oliver's head on my shoulder was a lot more comfortable for me now.

After my movie was done I was too tired to attempt to move him so I just decided to have him sleep with me. Oliver didn't wear his pjs into my room though so he was wearing his coat and everything. So I gently shrugged his navy coat off of him, hoping to not wake him.

I then considered taking off his shirt, because I usually did that, but I didn't want him to think I was a pervert or anything. Especially since we were both boys. I mean that would just be weird! That _would_ be weird right?! Yeah, so I decided that that was all I was going to mess with and I laid down beside him and was lulled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing.

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter! It's by owlcity89, and it's perfect!**

***Grins* Hope you're enjoying!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I stirred a little. Ugh, I do NOT want to get up.

I snuggled closer to the warmth beneath me and tried to go back to sleep.

My eyes shot open. Wait- warmth beneath me?!

I realized that I was laying on top of someone chest-to-chest. My head had been nuzzled in the person's neck and they had their arms laying loosely over me.

I looked at the person's face, afraid of what I would find. Oh jeez, who was I with?!

I blushed immediately. Len.

Oh god, what happened last night?!

Do I even want to know?

I quickly jumped off of Len and saw a heap of my clothes on the ground.

Oh no... Now I'm really scared!

I glanced down at myself, relieved to find that only my coat and hat were missing and on the floor.

I gathered my thoughts before I could start freaking out.

Let's see... Last night when we came into Len's room we played video games... And then we watched some movie I couldn't remember. OK, I probably just fell asleep during that.

But then why were my coat and hat off? I glanced at Len's sleeping form.

Should I wake him? I stepped up to the bed again and sat down next to him.

I slowly reached out and poked his cheek, leaning down close over his head.

"Leeeeeen?" I cooed, poking him again.

He didn't move and I began to get impatient. "Len!" I poked his cheek hard with a frustrated growl.

"Let me sleep, Rin!" He groaned.  
I giggled. He thought I was Rin? I flopped on top of him. "Leeen!" I said in my best Rin imitation.

He opened his eyes. "Rin, wi- what the? Oliver?"

I smiled a little. "The one and only. Anyways, what happened last night?" I blushed a little.

Len blushed as well. "Oh, you fell asleep and I didn't want to move you, so I just kind of took off your coat and let you sleep here."

"Oh, thank god!" I grinned, relieved.

Len gave me a weird look.

"Hmm?" I asked.

Oh, crap! I quickly jumped off of Len from when I had flopped down on him, pretending to be Rin. Well, that's embarrassing.

Len stood up and grabbed some clothes. I picked up my coat and hat. "I'll go change."

He nodded and I walked to my room, pulling on my clothes and quickly exiting.

"Hey, Oliver, you know what? I think I'll take your suggestion about the girls. So what would you wear to the movies?" Len asked. I remembered that Nekomura had said she had wanted to go see a movie.

For some reason, helping Len pick out his outfit made me feel hollow and empty inside, but I helped him to the best of my ability. We chose a nice but casual look- a plain white collared button-up shirt and a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, you're the best!"

The tightness in my chest grew more intense as I forced a smile and walked out of the room. "Good luck asking her! And with the date when she says yes, which I'm sure she will!"

He shot me a grin and I traipsed back to my own room. I sat on my bed and punched my pillow repeatedly and admittedly a bit loudly.

"Damn Nekomura!" I growled.

The door opened, revealing Rin.

"Hey, I heard lots of noi-" she stopped when she saw me fisting my pillow. "What the-? Are you okay, Oliver?" She closed the door behind her and sat next to me.

Even though I didn't know Rin well, she seemed trustworthy and I needed someone to confide in. Plus I needed to bond with the other Vocaloids. So why not?

"Well... I think that I like Len, but he's going to go ask Nekomura if she wants to go to the mo-"

"You LIKE Len?!"

I nodded shyly.

"I KNEW it!" She grinned victoriously.

"W-what? How?!" Was I that obvious about my feelings towards him?! Humiliating!

She giggled. "My yaoi senses, duh!"

"I'm sure that's what it is..." I muttered.

"Well, never fear, Oliver, for this yaoi fan girl will GET YOU YOUR MAN!"

Why did I have a bad feeling about this already?

* * *

**A/N: Rin is going to GET OLLIE HIS MAN! MMM-HM!**

**Chappie by me!**

**~Moony**


	18. Chapter 18

**Len's POV**

* * *

I walked down the hall until I suddenly realized I had no idea where Nekomura's room was. I mean I didn't even know the girl's name until yesterday.

I sighed, dammit, I guess I'll ask Rin; she probably knows.

I turned back and barged into her room which was just beside mine, "Rin do you know where-?"

I stopped as I realized she wasn't in here. She's almost always in her room at this time though, why would she not be in here? I shrugged, and decided maybe Oliver knew. I mean he is the one who told me her name.

I walked right in not bothering to knock as usual, "Hey kid do you know-?"

I stopped mid sentence as I found Oliver and Rin sitting on Oliver's bed. Oliver looked really embarrassed and was clutching a pillow to his chest, while Rin appeared to be extremely ecstatic.

I crossed my arms, "What are you doing here Rin?"

She grinned knowingly, "Oh nothing~! What are YOU doing here?"

I huffed, "I'm trying to find Nekomura's room."

She shot a sly smile at me, "I'll tell you where it is... IF you tell me what kind of personality you are attracted to."

I sighed knowing she was serious. Why did she want to know what I was attracted to though?

Probably thinking of setting me up with a friend of hers or something.

I listed things off the top of my head, "I like people who are interesting, expressive, opinionated, easy to tease, laid back, a bit tsundere..."

I blushed lightly and snapped, "Just tell me where it is!"

She answered, "It's the first door on the left once you get to the intersecting hallways."

Oliver started, "Wait a second-"

Rin covered his mouth with her hand.

I shook my head, "I'm leaving."

Then I turned around and exited.

My mind was going 100 miles a minute as I thought over what I had just seen. Why was Rin with Oliver? Why did Oliver look so embarrassed? Why did Rin look like she knew something I didn't?! It bothers me! If he needs to tell somebody something he should tell me! I'm his best friend!

I blinked at my own thoughts. Best friends? I couldn't help but smile lightly. I sort of like the sound of that.

I finally arrived to the door Rin told me about.

Since I didn't know her very well and because she was a girl I knocked. I stood there for a minute but there was no answer so I knocked again, "Nekomura?"

"Yes?" a girl voiced behind me.

I turned around and saw the voice belonged to Nekomura, "Oh I thought you were in your room."

"Actually my room is down there... This is a closet." she informed me with gestures.

So Rin told me the wrong room? I thought for sure Rin would know where Nekomura's room was. I shrugged, I guess she forgot.

I told her, "We're going to the movies."

She beamed, "We are?! That's great! Just let me grab my things!"

I leaned against the door as she rushed off to her room. I wonder what Rin and Oliver are doing...

* * *

**A/N: I REALLY love this chapter! *grins* And Len and Oliver are best friends, aw!**

**Written by the great and powerful owlcity89! BOW DOWN TO HER!**

**Okay, I'm getting carried away again XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Moonhawk**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I glared at Rin as soon as Len left. "What's the big idea?" I demanded.

She just squealed. "He described your personality almost perfectly!"

I blushed. "That doesn't mean anything! And where do you get off anyways, asking him that stupid question and then sending him to the wrong room!?"

"I'm your matchmaker! The relationship fairy! The queen of romance! And I'm here to help you get your man!" She beamed and me and I blushed, slightly annoyed.

"Will you please stop referring to Len as 'my man?!'"

"No promises!~" She said, standing and grabbing my hand.

"Eh? Where are we going?" I asked as she tugged me to the door.

She grinned at me over her shoulder. "To spy on Len and Nekomura, of course!"

"Gah! On their date?! Is that really necessary?" I protested.

Rin shushed me. "Ssh, we don't want anyone to hear! And of course it's necessary!"

I sighed, surrendering as she dragged me along. Who knew such a tiny girl could be so strong?

She pulled me to the front door and we hid until Len and Nekomura walked past us and out into the warm daylight.

We waited for them to get almost out of sight before we went outside as well and raced after them, making sure to be out of sight. We tailed them all the way to the movie theater, and I was horrified to see that Nekomura and Len were chatting and laughing the whole way there. They got along really well...

Rin and I slipped into the movie theater behind them and were forced to stay close to them so we didn't lose them in the crowd.

"Hey, Nekomura, I'm going to get popcorn. Want something?"

"Sure! How about some sour candy?"

"Alright," Len said.

Rin gasped and grabbed my hand to drag me away as soon as she realized that Len was turning towards the concession stand, which was right were we were standing.

Before Rin could tow me off, Len saw us.

Crap.

"Oliver? Rin?" He looked down at our conjoined hands. "Um, what are you two doing here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, when I told Rin that you and Nekomura were going to the movies, she said she wanted to go see the new horror movie that's coming out, but we didn't want to bother you on your first date, so we came alone..." I said the first thing that came to my head, blushing slightly as I realized that this whole situation implied that there was something more than platonic going on between Rin and myself.

Len gave us a strange look. He was probably creeped out about his twin apparently dating me.

"Oh... well, we're going to see that too if you wanted to come..." Len offered awkwardly.

"Len, what's taking so lo- Oliver? Rin?" Nekomura said, seeing us.

"Uh, hi," I replied uncomfortably.

"I just invited them to watch the movie with us. That's okay, right?" Len asked Nekomura.

I'm glad he was at trying to be at least a little considerate towards her. I don't think he usually asks permission for anything.

"Ooh, like a double date? Sounds fun!" Nekomura grinned.

Oh god why? They've got it all wrong! I quickly dropped Rin's hand with a blush when I noticed that I was still holding it.

Len nodded and Rin and Nekomura were grinning like idiots. I shifted awkwardly.

"Um, well, let's get food and go, then," Len said.

Nekomura beamed. "Ok!"

* * *

**A/N: Written by me! This chapter was a fun one!**

**AND HOLY JESUS! EVERYONE, I HAVE HUGE NEWS! APPARENTLY, THE GOD OF OLIVERXLEN FANFICTION, A.K.A. PANDAPPER, LIKES MY STORIES! HE HAS COMMENTED ON EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER. OF EVERY. SINGLE. STORY. OF MINE! I FEEL SO HONORED! I'M DYING OVER HERE! OH MY GOD! PANDAPPER, LET ME THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO FIRST GOT ME INTO LENIVER, AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR FANFICTION THAT I EVER STARTED WRITING OLIVERXLEN! YOU ARE TOO AMAZING! **

**You are my inspiration, ya know! *smiles* I'm SO happy that you are enjoying my stuff!**

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing, everyone!**

**~Moony**


	20. Chapter 20

**Len's POV**

* * *

I can't believe it, my sister and best friend are dating! This means he's going to be hanging out with her now. But he's suppose to hang out with ME. And besides that it was really weird to just think of them as TOGETHER. I mean have they kissed yet? Did he like it? When did this start? How did I not notice it?!

I consider myself pretty good at reading people so the last thing I just thought pissed me off the most.

After we purchased the food we went inside the movie theater to get our seats.

I lead them up to the third row, "We're sitting here."

I sat down with Oliver in my right and Nekomura on my left and of course Rin was sitting next to Oliver.

Nekomura made small talk as we waited for the trailers to start, "So when did you two start going out?!"

Ew. I don't want to hear about this.

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" Oliver practically shouted.

He blushed as he recieved glares from other guests in the theater and lowered his voice as he continued, "We're just hanging out as friends."

Don't lie kid, I saw you holding her hand.

Nekomura gave them a 'yeah right' look, "Whatever you say~"

Rin giggled embarrassedly and blushed. For some reason she suddenly stopped though, looking almost like her foot was stomped on.

After that the trailers started, thank god.

The movie was kind of slow for the first 30 minutes or so but suddenly things got exciting as the crazy person committed his first murder. That scene also had a jump scare when the crazy man appeared right behind the woman which she only saw in the mirror.

At that I heard two gasps on my right and when I glanced over Rin and Oliver were clutching each other. I gritted my teeth. It wasn't even that scary and those two were clinging onto each other for dear life!

A few moments later there was another scare and Nekomura clung to my arm until I couldn't feel my circulation. Grr, this was annoying! Why was she squeezing so tight?!

A little while later during a part when things weren't so thrilling, Rin had to use the bathrooms and as a customary female tradition Nekomura went with her. So it was just me and Oliver.

Suddenly there was another "terrifying" moment and Oliver let out a squeak as he grabbed hold of my hand. Almost as fast as he had grabbed my hand he tried to let go of it, but I squeezed it letting him know it was okay he was scared. I thought it was a bit silly to be scared of such a bad horror movie but it was okay. I would be there for him because he's my best friend. And that's what best friends do, right?

* * *

**A/N: Another amazing chapter by owlcity89!**

**Please review!**

**~Moony**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blushed as Len squeezed my hand. I had been trying not to cling on to him this whole movie because it was humiliating and made me feel awkward, but with Rin gone, I had just kind of grabbed him on instinct. I guess he didn't mind.

I left my hand in his. Embarrassingly, my hand was starting to get sweaty because I was so nervous holding Len's hand. It was probably pretty gross, but Len didn't move his hand away from mine.

Soon, the girls came back. Rin saw me holding Len's hand and gave me a look that said "I told you he was into you!"

I blushed and pulled my hand away, wiping it on my pants leg, turning my attention back to the movie.

My hand was quickly back on Len's as soon as I looked at the screen. I had Len's hand in my left and Rin's in my right and I squeezed them like mad. "Don't open the door, don't open the door...!" I warned the girl on screen.

Of course, the girl opened the door and walked into the creepy room where the killer was hidden.

"Damn it, when you're in a horror movie isn't it common sense to stay away from the murderer's lair if you don't want you head chopped off?!" I yowled at the screen, gripping Len and Rin's hands tighter as the killer crept up on the girl.

I let out a short scream at the same time the girl did as I watched her get decapitated.

"Damn it, I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THE DOOR!" I cried at the screen, clutching the twins for my life. I felt a little bit shaky after witnessing that disturbing piece of gore and I leaned back in my chair, drawing in an uneven breath.

Rin was giggling at my reaction and Len was looking at me a bit concernedly. "Hey, it's just a movie, calm down," he murmured.

I nodded a little. "I know," I whispered. "It's just scary... I don't like all this carnage."

"Really? This is the least scary horror movie I've ever seen, there's almost no gore and none of the scenes made me jump like they were supposed to."

My face flushed. "Then I hope I never see a really scary one."

Len laughed and someone in the row behind us shooshed him.

"Sorry," he muttered to them, smiling at me. I smiled in return and turned back to the movie.

What I saw next was horrifying.

"OH MY GOD, NOT THE DOG! NO!" I cringed as I watched a dog whimper as it was practically torn apart by the murderer's dagger. I buried my face in Len's shirt as the whines died out and the dog was dead.

"Why did they have to kill the puppy in such a graphic manner? Now I'm going to have nightmares!" I complained through the ruffles of Len's sleeve.

He patted my head and smiled slightly. "The dog always dies in horror movies!"

"W-what? Why?" I asked, lifting my head.

"'Cuz you get more attached to the dog than the people so it's sadder, and people always root for the innocent animals. So of course they kill 'em off violently. Remember that they WANT to horrify you," he replied casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world, watching as a girl raced through the woods away from the scene where she had just seen her own dog tortured and brutally killed.

Of course, she tripped over a tree root. "AAAH!" She screamed as the killer hovered over her.

I averted my eyes and shivered as I heard more shrieks and the sound of flesh being torn gruesomely and blood spurting over-dramatically.

"I freaking hate this movie..." I muttered.

I felt like the happiest person alive when the movie ended. "Yay, it's over!" I did a mini-victory dance in the aisle as the movie-goers queued at the door to leave. I quickly joined their ranks, beckoning for the other three to follow.

Rin rolled her eyes and grinned as the three followed me back into the lobby.

"Ah, it feels good to be out of there," I smiled.

REALLY good.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was written by me! It was really fun to write!**

**And yes, Oliver is one of those people who yells at the screen XD**

**~Moonhawk**


	22. Chapter 22

**Len's POV**

* * *

My chest shook from silent laughter. Oh man that kid, he sure is something!

"Thank you so much for taking me to the movies today Len! I had such a great time!" Nekomura voiced, giving me a peck on the cheek.

Oh yeah she was still here.

As we made the walk home back to the mansion she asked, "So what was everyone's favorite part?"

Rin and I exclaimed at the same time, "Oliver's reaction!"

Then we both stared at each other and frowned simultaneously, "Hey don't say the same thing as me!"

Oliver shivered, "Is that the creepy twin thing people always talk about?"

Rin and I sighed,"Yeah..."

I repeated Nekomura's question, "What was your favorite part kid?"

"The credits." he announced.

This made everyone crack up again. Finally we had arrived at the Vocaloid mansion.

I told Nekomura, "I'm walking you to your room."

She smiled and took my arm, "Thank you!"

So I did as I promised and walked her to her door.

She beamed, "That was so much fun! We should go out again soon!"

Before she could go in I asked her, "Why do you like me?"

She blushed, "W-well I think your so nice and cute and talented. You really just caught my eye."

And I actually thought she might be different.

"Thanks." I lied, giving her a charming fake smile as she went into her room.

As soon as she was gone I sighed. She was no different from the rest. Every time I go out on my first date with a girl I always ask them that question, "Why do you like me?" and they always give me the same answer: looks, "personality" and talent. I've never got an answer that was more deep than them listing off all my good qualities. How could I ever take someone having feelings for me seriously if their feelings were so shallow?

* * *

**A/N: By owlcity89!**

**I really like this chapter! :D And now we all know why Len is such a player! Yay!**

**~Moony**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I plopped down next to Rin on my bed. She elbowed me and squealed, "That was so FUN!"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I'll probably have all sorts of nightmares now."

Rin smiled. "I don't see why that's a problem! It's just an excuse for you to sleep in Len's room again!"

"Again?! How do you know about last night?!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm RIN, I know EVERYTHING!"

I face-palmed. "I'm sure you do."

"Yup! I even know how to break Nekomura and Len up!" She giggled.

"Huh?! Who ever said they wanted to do that?!"

"You did!" Rin told me.

"I said no such thing!"

Rin ignored my protests. "So, wanna hear my plan?"

"What?! No!"

"Great! I was thinking that maybe we could steal something of Len's and make it look like Nekomura did it!"

"I am NOT stealing anything of Len's, and I'm definitely not going to blame Nekomura!"

"But don't you want them to break up?!" Rin demanded.

"...Yes... But I don't want to ruin Nekomura's reputation or hurt Len's happiness in the process. They mean more than that, especially Len," I muttered.

"Aww, you're so cute and nice!" Rin ruffled my hair. "Then maybe we can just never let them have alone time! Nothing too intense can go on then!"

"Are you suggesting that we cockblock them? Seriously?" Woooow.

"I wouldn't put it like that!" Rin pouted.

"Well think of something better and then tell me!" I rolled over on the bed.

Rin crossed her arms and stalked out of the room. "I'll show you! I'll come up with the best idea EVER!"

"Mm, sure," I sighed, flipping on the T. V. boredly. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by me, Moonhawk88903.**

**And Pandapper, DO NOT LIE, WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE A GOD! XD You're really amazing though, and those people who told you you weren't just don't know something good when they see it!**

**Reviews are always good to get! *wink wink, hint hint***

**~Moony**


	24. Chapter 24

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stormed into Oliver's room and flopped down next to him on the bed.

I sighed heavily and looked over at him, "Hey kid."

Oliver gave me a look, "Are you okay Len?"

I muttered looking away, "Just another disappointment. Whatever."

"What are you doing?" I asked casually changing the subject.

He sighed as well, "Nothing..."

"Oh," I replied.

Then I slowly asked, "So um you and my sister..."

He blushed and shouted, "Oh my god I swear there is nothing going on with Rin! I honestly don't like her!"

Hmm... I think he's telling the truth.

Curious, I questioned, "So why have you two been spending so much time together then?"

He looked away and muttered quickly, "You know we are just friends and we talk and stuff and yeah we just hang out no big deal. Yeah."

I gave him a look, "You're hiding something with Rin."

He sweat dropped, "Wh-what? No I'm not!"

I huffed, "I know you are. Don't lie to me."

Why did he trust Rin more than he did me?!

All the sudden Rin burst in, "Oliver I got it! THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

She froze in her tracks, "Len?!"

I snapped, "What are YOU doing here Rin?!"

She came over and pulled on Oliver's arm, "I need to talk to Oliver!"

I grabbed Oliver's other arm, "But I'M talking to Oliver!"

Rin yelled, "Len this is important!"

I hollered back, "You can't have him Rin! Oliver's MINE!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hey, so there you go, the title of the story! Woot woot!**

**This chapter is FANTABULOUS and by owlcity89! :D**

**~Moony**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I winced in pain as I felt both my arms being yanked on. I felt like a ragdoll!

"Len this is important!" Rin yelled at him and I cringed as she tugged on my arm, feeling my shoulder move around inside its socket.

"You can't have him Rin! Oliver's MINE!" Len hollered.

...His? Did Len just say that I was HIS!? And that Rin couldn't have me?! I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I shouldn't have been happy about him saying that I was property. So why was I ecstatic?

"W-what?" Rin asked, blinking. "Yours?"

Len growled. "Yes, he's MY best friend! I won't let you steal him!"

I was torn. Best friend... I'm glad that I was Len's best friend and that he would fight for me, but... That's it? Just friends? Is that all we'll ever be? I felt the side of me that was sad winning over the happy side.

Rin blinked and backed out of the room. "I see..." As she turned around and closed the door, she gave me a small wink and a tiny smirk. Thankfully, Len didn't notice.

I fell down onto my bed again and Len sat next to me, still growling and glaring at the door.

"You're supposed to be MY best friend, Oliver!" Len said.

I could feel myself beginning to get angry. "What, I can't have other friends?! No matter what you may think, Len, I am NOT your property!" I roared in frustration.

I felt a little bad for yelling at him. I wasn't mad about him claiming me, really. That actually made me happy. I was mad because he didn't love me back.

I blinked in shock. LOVE?! Where did that come from!?

Len frowned at me. "I never said you couldn't have other friends!"

"Then why are you acting like this?! Rin was just trying to talk to me!" I said, trying to shake off what I had thought about love. It didn't mean anything when I thought that, I just wasn't thinking...!

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU! WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE HIDING WITH RIN, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET RIN HERSELF COME IN HERE AND TAKE YOU?"

I felt my cheeks darken a little. "B-but she wasn't taking me! She just wanted to speak with me!"

"Well, if you'd just TELL me what was going on with you and Rin this wouldn't be happening!" he raged.

"It's not that simple, Len!"

"Why can't you trust me as much as you trust Rin!?" Len demanded.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about all of a sudden? I never said I trusted Rin more!"

"Then why would you talk to HER and not ME? Aren't I your best friend?!"

"Of course you are, Len!"

Was Len really feeling insecure? Was that the problem? For some reason he thinks Rin is stealing me from him and he is questioning our friendship and trust. This was NOT the Len I knew.

"Then what? You can tell me anything! I promise I won't judge you!" Len told me.

I sighed. "Please, Len. Forget about this, it's not even important," I begged him tiredly.

"No! I can't just forget about this!"

I sniffled as I felt hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Great, now I've gone and lost it.

"I'm sorry Len, but I really can't tell you!"

I could only hope that he would understand.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, our dear sweet Ollie is crying! **

**Chapter by me!**

**Hope you're enjoying!**

**~Moonhawk**


	26. Chapter 26

**Len's POV**

* * *

No, don't cry!

I took Oliver's face in my hands and used my thumb to wipe away his tears.

"You're not allowed to cry," I whispered.

This just seemed to break Oliver's emotional dam, as his body started shaking with sobs.

Oh no I made it worse! What do I do?!

I apologized, "I'm sorry Oliver I didn't mean to upset you. I'm a horrible friend... I just- Oliver you're the only friend I've ever had. I- I was just scared I was going to lose you."

He choked through his tears, "Wh-what?"

I looked down embarrassedly, "I'm not exactly good at making friends..."

Oliver threw his arms around me and hurried his face in my chest, "Len you're not going to lose me I promise! I'm more worried about loosing you!"

What?

I put my arms around him and rubbed his back while asking slowly, "What are you talking about kid?"

He heaved, "Well you have you Nekomura and your going to start spending time more time with her and- and-"

I laughed, "You're worried about competing with Nekomura?! Oliver I don't even care about her!"

He suddenly pulled away from the embrace and hit me in the chest, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

What did I do NOW?!

* * *

**A/N: Fantabulous chapter by owlcity89!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! We love you! :D**

**~Moony**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

Len looked confused when I hit him. Did he really not know what was wrong with that statement?! She was his GIRLFRIEND!

"You don't even CARE about her?! What the hell?! How can you say that? She's such a nice girl, and we had so much fun at the movies! It seems like she really like you, but here you are just dating her because you CAN! You don't even care about her feelings! What's the point of a relationship like that?!" I exploded. Jeez, he was such a piece of work!

"Why should I care?! She doesn't care about me!"

I blinked. "What? Yes, she does! She really likes you!" What the heck is he talking about?!

"She only likes me for my looks and my talent. She's just like all the other girls!"

I furrowed my brows.

Maybe Len was right... I mean, all those girls lined up for Len... Their reasons for wanting to be with Len were shallow, they didn't have real feelings for him. Half of them had never even exchanged a word with him before. That made me feel really sick to think about.

"Just like... all the other girls," I mumbled to myself. "I'm sorry, Len... I didn't realize it was like that for you..." How horrible it must be. And he'd never know if one ever did actually have real feelings because they'd be lost in the sea of others...

Len looked down at the ground and I put my arms around him slowly again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and stuff," I murmured.

He nodded.

Something was bothering me. "Len? If you don't like the girls and you know they're all shallow, why do you keep dating them?"

He sighed. "Because... I keep hoping... That maybe one of them will be different."

I'm different! Open your eyes! I don't just like you for your looks or your talent! You're so much more than a pretty face! If other people can't see that, that's their problem! They're all stupid to not see what a beautiful person you are! It's me, Len, I'm the one who's different! Your best friend! The one who's comforting you! The one who's here for you when your worthless girlfriends aren't! But you'll never see that.

Sometimes when you're too close to something, you can be blinded by it.

* * *

**A/N: I put a reference to Junjou Romantica in this chapter! If you know what line it is, then YOU ARE AMAZING.**

**And I still hold that Pandapper is a god! Whether you believe me or not, I think you're a great writer Pandapper! And just because there are some grammatical errors doesn't mean the writing and content itself isn't great!**

******Anywho, this chappie is by me! Please review, and t**hank you everybody! :3

**~Moony**


	28. Chapter 28

**Len's POV**

* * *

I sighed deeply, "Maybe I should just give up on love..."

Oliver's eye went wide, "No Len! Don't let a few shallow girls ruin it for you! You are going to find someone who loves you for being yourself!"

"You really think so kid?" I asked, still not feeling all that reassured.

He got on his knees and elevated himself so that we staring face to face, "I KNOW so!"

I swallowed. Why was my heart beating so fast? And why did I believe him?

I pressed the younger boy to my body and encased him in a hug. Who knew that meeting this kid would become the most important thing that ever happened to me?

He wrapped his arms around me and we just stayed there for what could have been heart beats or hours. I never felt so close to a person before... It felt good to not be alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: That chapter was freaking beautiful! You can thank owlcity89 for it!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I leaned closer to Len, allowing myself to melt against him. I was glad that I was able to make him feel better about the whole girlfriend thing. Honestly, I was a bit surprised that he was so down about it that he had even considered giving up on love entirely. But I couldn't just let him throw away a chance at happiness like that. I wanted him to be happy with someone someday. I knew somewhere deep down inside that it wouldn't be me to make him happy like that, but I clung to a shred of hope, if only for the sake of my sanity.

I abandoned my thoughts in favor of simply enjoying the feel of Len's heart beating so close to mine. I found myself nuzzling closer to him so I could feel his heartbeat better, right against mine. I smiled a little as we stayed like that for a while.

We eventually pulled apart when I yawned. Feeling Len's warmth and his steady heartbeat made me feel drowsy.

"Thank you," he murmured.

I beamed up at him. "My pleasure..." I replied earnestly, yawning again.

He smiled and yawned as well. "I swear, yawns are contagious," Len muttered.

I laughed. "That sounds a bit creepy, like yawns are some sort of disease. Maybe it goes into your brain and forces your nerves to yawn, and then it like takes over your body and-"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, kid, don't get carried away!" Len laughed.

"That's what you made it sound like! 'Yawns are contagious!' Makes yawns seem like a pathogen!"

"Pathogen? What's that?" Len asked.

"Germ," I responded simply.

"Oh."

There was a semi-awkward pause.

"So, um, yeah." I said uncomfortably, shifting.

"Yeah," Len replied.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeaaah."

For some reason, we both started cracking up.

"What the heck are we doing?" I giggled.

He shook his head. "I have no idea!"

My smile faded as a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Len."

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do about Nekomura?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for ruining their fluffy moment with a random one! But I had to do it!**

**This chapter was written by me!**

**~Moony**


	30. Chapter 30

**Len's POV**

* * *

"What are you going to do about Nekomura?" Oliver suddenly asked.

I thought for a second, "I think I'm going to tell her that I really only see us as friends. ...To be honest the only reason I continued dating my other girlfriends for so long was because I kind of got lonely."

Then I smiled widely at Oliver, "I don't think I need to worry about that anymore though!"

He laughed lightly, "That's right! You're stuck with me!"

Then there was a pounding on the door, "Len! Oliver! It's dinner time!"

We got up and walked out of Oliver's room, finding Rin standing outside our door.

"Heeellloooo you two~!" she giggled.

Um okay...?

Up ahead I spotted Nekomura and I informed Oliver, "Hey kid I'm going to go talk with Nekomura."

He nodded and I jogged ahead.

"Hey." I greeted her casually.

She smiled, "Hi Len!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Hey listen. I think you're nice and all but I don't think I can go out with you anymore, sorry."

She nodded, "Yeah I sort of expected this to happen."

I raised my eyebrows, "You did?"

She leaned in and whispered, "I saw you holding Oliver's hand Len."

Nekomura then winked, "It's okay. Your secret's safe with me~"

Oh my god. OH MY GOD. She thought that me and Oliver... Oliver and I...

I blushed and laughed with embarrassment, "Oh no you've got it wrong! We're just friends!"

She gave me a look that said, "SURE~"

She grinned, "See you later Len!"

She then ran off, leaving me breathless. Oliver and I... a couple?

* * *

**A/N: *le gasp* Ooh, very exciting, very exciting! Heehee! As always, this Len chapter was written by owlcity89!**

**Thank you for reading, and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Also, Fer20Diaz asked something in her review about Suicidal Savior and how I have not been updating as frequently as usual. And I am SO sorry, everybody who reads that! You have no idea! I have been wanting to post some more Suicidal Savior, and I know I have been neglecting it! I just have some writer's block for it and I have been busy with lots of stuff, but I have been making lots of amazing fanfiction with owlcity89 and she and I are planning to collab with others, so there will be THREE-WAY-AUTHOR FANFICTION! *squeals* TWO OF THEM! WITH TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Sounds fun! Anyways, I hope that the fantabulous stuff we are writing is holding you off until I get some more of Suicidal Savior done! I will try to get it finished soon though! But please enjoy some more He's MINE! in the meantime! *hands chapter* Forgive me!**

**~Moonhawk**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I walked up behind Len a moment after Nekomura ran off. She looked really happy for some reason...

"Hey, what happened?" I asked him.

Len jumped and whipped his head around to look at me. "Oh... Oliver."

I smiled. "So, what happened?" I repeated.

"Well... I broke it off with her, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it that much."

"Hmm, I guess you were right about her..." I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, though! I'm sure you'll find the perfect person eventually," I smiled encouragingly but Len merely stared at me, apparently in deep thought.

I sighed.

I never quite know what goes through his head.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by me!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	32. Chapter 32

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stabbed at my food absentmindedly. It's crazy. It's crazy! ...Right? I mean, me and Oliver?! A couple?

That's- that's- we're friends! It would be weird!

Besides, Oliver and I are both straight! ...Oh my god is Oliver straight?! I mean he told me he wasn't interested in getting a girlfriend and I just assumed it was because he just didn't care about that stuff yet, but what if he's actually gay?! ...And I made that joke about him being gay! Oh my gosh!

Calm down Len! You are over-thinking this! Yes, I am just over-thinking things! Just stop thinking about it!

"Len?" Oliver asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I almost fell out of my chair, "O-Oliver?"

He commented, "You've been spacey all throughout dinner."

I blushed, "Oh."

I didn't want to give away away my thoughts to Oliver.

"I'm done." I announced. I got up and took off up to my room where I collapsed on my bed.

I've got to stop thinking about this! There is no way Oliver and I would ever go out! So stop it brain! I sighed. Sure maybe I really liked Oliver as a friend, and I thought he was attractive but that doesn't mean I have to go out with the guy! I mean okay maybe Oliver and I have a lot of physical contact but it's always in a friendly sort of way! I mean it's not like I would ever kiss the guy or- GOD DAMMIT! Now I have that visual stuck in my head! Why?! Why can't I get this stupid idea created by an over-imaginative yaoi fangirl out of my head?! I put a pillow over my head and moaned. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! Heh heh, this chapter is so much fun, Len freaking out is just too good!**

**Chapter by owlcity89!**

**~Moonhawk88903**


	33. Chapter 33

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

Rin grabbed my arm and dragged me out as soon as Len left. I let myself be tugged into her room, where she shoved me down on the bed and stood over me, bouncing. "So what happened back there? Len seemed really distracted all dinner!" Rin demanded to know.

I sighed. "I don't know why he was so spacey... I think Nekomura might have said something upsetting," I explained, furrowing my brows.

"Oh, I see... But what happened in the room?" she replied, eager to find out.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, we kind of got into a fight... But then we made up and hugged and stuff."

Rin nodded, listening intently.

"And Len broke up with Nekomura-"

She gasped. "Really?! I'm so happy for you Oliver! And you said you two hugged?! Len is definitely interested in you!"

I blushed and looked away. "I sincerely doubt that. Anyways, I think I'm going to go talk to Len. He's been acting weird since he broke up with Nekomura."

Rin grinned. "That's right, Oliver, GO GET YOUR MAN!"

I blushed and jumped up. "Will you stop calling him that!"

I stormed out embarrassedly, hearing Rin giggle behind me. I flung open Len's door and let myself in, slamming it behind me.

Len looked up at my still-blushing face as I barged in. "What the? Oliver?"

I sighed and sat on his bed. "Rin's just pissing me off, as usual. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh... What about?"

"Nekomura."

* * *

**A/N: Hah, dramatic ending... Not really. I wish though!**

**Anyways, this chapter was by me! **

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! Owlcity89 and I love you ALL!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Len's POV**

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What, why?"

"I don't know... it's just that ever since you broke up with Nekomura you've been acting weird," Oliver announced.

What?! Have I been that obvious about it?!

I gulped, "I have?"

Oliver nodded, "Something seems to be bothering you."

I laughed nervously, "No, I'm fine. Really!"

He pressed on, "Did she say something to upset you?"

Yeah, you could say that.

I shook my head, "Oh no not at all! In fact she was rather understanding about it. It was probably the cleanest break I ever had."

"Oh," he said ominously, "do you think that maybe you still like her?"

I firmly told him, "No, definitely not."

Oliver heaved a heavy sigh. "I know something happened between you two so why don't you just TELL me."

Really? REALLY?

I crossed my arms, "Oh, I see, so when _I_ have a secret I have to tell you, but when _you_ have a secret you don't have to tell me."

Oliver sputtered, "W-well... that's um..."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Not so nice to be the one out of the loop huh?"

I sighed, blushing while thinking about what Nekomura had said, "Besides it-it's stupid anyway. I mean why would she ever think that we-!"

I stopped myself and covered my mouth. Oh my god what did I just do?!

Oliver's eye went wide and he leaned closer to me, "What?!"

I could feel the heat radiating off my face as I awkwardly leaned away from him, "It's nothing kid! Really!"

"LEN!" he demanded.

I closed my eyes, blushing so hard I was sure I was completely red, "She thought that w-we um sort of liked each other or something."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Weird, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh Len, you awkward potato! XD He always gives away his thoughts! Isn't he fun?**

**So yeahz this chapter was written by my girlfriend owlcity89!**

_**Readers who haven't read Glitch: **_**Whaaaaaatt, GIRLFRIEND?! You two are DATING?!**

_**Readers who have: **_**Psh, you guys didn't know that? Owlcity89 just announced it on the other co-author fic Glitch they have on owlcity89's account!**

_**Readers who haven't read Glitch: **_**... I ship it. *stalker face***

**Hopefully anyways! You should though, because we're a pretty badass couple, if I do say so myself! :D**

**Anywho, sorry for not updating for so long! I've been sort of dead to the writing world and have not gotten a SINGLE THING written in ages, just lots of crazy stuff... But owlcity89 and I have all of these pre-written fics so in the meantime while I cannot even FORCE myself to write (writer's block has gotten pretty bad, writing makes me want to cry or throw up or both at the moment) I've decided to just post some more stuff like this. I hope you enjoy reading this crappy old pre-written stuff from ages ago! XD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

WHAT?! H-how am I supposed to respond to that?!

I blinked, my face's color equaling that of a tomato.

He said he thought the idea was stupid and weird, too... That hurt.

I frowned down at the ground. "Y-yeah, totally weird..." I laughed dryly, hoping the nervousness wouldn't show in my voice. "W-why would she think that?!" I asked.

I hoped I wasn't too obvious about my attraction towards Len, how humiliating!

Len replied, "She... saw us holding hands at the movie theater... But that was just friendly contact since you were scared."

I looked away from him. "Y-yeah, that's all."

I guess holding hands didn't spark the same feelings in Len as it did for me...

"Hey, Oliver..." Len started.

"Hmm?" I asked, staring at the ground.

Len looked like he was building up the courage to say something before he suddenly blurted, "Are you gay?"

I inhaled sharply in shock, and I started choking on air, hacking and wheezing.

WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

Len patted my back. "Sorry, sorry!"

"W-why would you surprise me out of nowhere with THAT?!" I coughed.

"W-well, I was just thinking because of what Nekomura said, and I remembered how you reacted to me wanting to get you a girlfriend and making a gay joke... And... I don't know..."

I blushed and looked down. Earlier I had decided that I was bisexual, hoping that I would fall in love with a girl and be able to live a semi-normal life. But... Let's face it. I think girls are nice and all, but I just don't feel like I can make an emotional connection with them the way I can with guys, guys and girls are just so different. I can only imagine myself with another guy emotionally. And then physically... yes, I think of some girls as beautiful. But not in a way that attracts me. I might want to admire a girl's beauty, but that's it. With guys however... I might want to do a little more than admire... *awkward cough*

"I-I d-don't... I don't k-know... W-well, I think... That... yeah. I think so," I stuttered to Len. I hoped he wasn't a homophobe or anything. Hopefully he wouldn't feel too awkward to be around me now...

I didn't dare look up at him as I waited for a response.

* * *

**A/N: OLIVER'S OUT OF THE CLOSET GUYS. SHIT'S GETTING REAL.**

**Okay well since I'm Oliver this chapter was by meee, Le Unicorn Master! **

**I hope all of you little minions of mine are enjoying this! **

**Reviews make authors happy you know! *wink wink, hint hint***


	36. Chapter 36

**Len's POV**

* * *

So he WAS gay?!

I realized he was waiting for my response and so I told him, patting his back comfortingly, "If that's what makes you happy kid."

And I meant it. Oliver is the most amazing person I've ever met and I just want him to be happy.

He looked up at me, "You're not disgusted?"

I shrugged, "No, it doesn't really bother me. It's your life, you should do what you want."

He still appeared distraught, "But don't you feel awkward around me now?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Not really. I mean you're still Oliver. ...It's sort of like being friends with a girl I guess, no offense. I mean just because there's a chance they'll like me doesn't mean I'm not going to be their friend."

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized something, "Wait... do you like me?"

He blushed and stuttered, "N-no! O-of course not!"

Yeah what was I thinking?! Of course he wouldn't like an idiot like me! Now all I've done is made it awkward!

I joked trying to ease the tension, "Well you're missing out, I've been told I am a PRETTY GOOD kisser~"

I looked at Oliver, who seemed to be blushing harder. DAMMIT! I just made it MORE awkward!

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Well, I'm glad you told me. I guess this is the big secret you've been keeping huh?"

He replied slowly, "Uh...yeah. That's it."

* * *

**A/N: You can thank owlcity89 for this chapter! I QUITE liked it! :D What did you think? REVIEEEEEW. *brainwashing you***

**Also, waffles. :3**


	37. Chapter 37

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blushed darker and looked down. Thankfully, Len didn't seem to realize that I was lying about not liking him. That's good, I was afraid I was being a little obvious!

Wait... unless he DID think that I was lying and just didn't want to call me out on it? That's so awkward, oh my gosh!

My blush deepened as Len smiled at me and patted my back roughly. "I'm happy the air's cleared, then!"

Maybe he didn't know after all? Unless he's a really good actor, which I wouldn't be surprised about... Ugh, there's no point in thinking like this! I'll just assume he believes me.

"Y-yeah, me too..." Well, it's kinda cleared. I know what he was hiding, and he knows I'm probably, most likely, definitely gay. But he still doesn't know the real secret on my end.

He grinned. "I'm glad that's all, I was worried you and Rin were doing something crazy, but she's such a total yaoi fangirl she's probably obsessing over the fact that you're gay, right? I hope she didn't creep you out or anything, talking to you about that stuff and trying to set you up with guys and stuff!"

"Uhm, yeah that's all...! She wasn't overly creepy though! But uh, why would you think we were doing something crazy?" I laughed nervously. " And what kind of crazy are you implying...?"

Len shrugged. "It could have been any kind of crazy, knowing Rin. She's borderline insane."

Oh, so it was because Rin could act crazy, he didn't actually know of any of our plans then... I shook my head slightly. Of course he didn't!

Then Len's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, but if Rin was talking to you about that... You told her you were gay before you told me?" He looked a little hurt.

"W-what? It wasn't like I just went up to her and told her I was gay! She was badgering me about it!"

"Oh... How'd she figure out you were gay, though? I couldn't tell until Nekomura brought it up. You're not exactly flamboyant or anything."

I sweat-dropped. What, just because I'm gay he automatically expects me to be a flamer-boy? "Uh, she said something about her 'yaoi senses'..."

Len laughed. "I should have known. Anyways, let's do something fun!"

* * *

**A/N: By boring little caterpillar Moonhawk88903! I like caterpillars though.. They're kind of creepy but... I don't know... Oh yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying! Have a terrible- I mean nice! NICE day!**


	38. Chapter 38

Len's POV

* * *

"Anyways, let's do something fun!" I suggested. Things were just pretty tense so I think we need to do something fun to break the awkwardness.

I grabbed Oliver's arm automatically, then I quickly snapped my hand away, sweat dropping. "Sorry!"

He looked hurt. Damn what do I do?! I didn't want to grab his arm and make it awkward, but what if I just made him upset by treating him differently now that I know he's gay?! I AM SO STUPID!

I blushed, "Um Oliver, do you mind that I, um, sort of touch you all the time? Or does that make you uncomfortable...?"

His cheeks were decorated with a light blush, "Oh um no."

"Okay then..." I awkwardly grabbed his wrist and led him to my room.

This feels kind of weird now... I never even thought about it before!

"I'm going to change into my pj's," I told him, stepping into my walk-in closet.

I stripped down and slid on my night shorts. Oh wait! Should I wear a night shirt too? He looked hurt when I changed my behavior before so maybe I shouldn't... But he IS gay so isn't not wearing a shirt sort of like if a girl wasn't wearing a shirt? Besides couldn't he like check me out? Wait HAS he checked me out?! But just because he's gay doesn't mean he would check me out. Then again I check out girls who I don't like so- AGH!

Sick of arguing with myself, I just called out, "Hey kid would you prefer if I wear a night shirt?"

There was silence for a moment before he answered, "Just wear what you want."

He's TESTING me! He wants to know which one I would pick! What do I do?! What do I do?! I finally decided to just go with being shirtless, because he HAS seen it already...

I walked out, feeling like I was about to be judged.

I saw Oliver's eye flicker to my bare chest for a moment, before looking somewhere else. He must not want to seem like he's checking me out and I think I could make out a small smile so I think I made the right decision.

I sat down beside him and sighed, "Hey kid can I get a list of what I can and can't do around you?"

He made a face and shouted, "Just treat me like Oliver! I knew this would happen! That's why I didn't tell you!"

I cringed. How many times was I going to screw up today?

I apologized, "I'm sorry Oliver... it's just, I don't want to offend you or anything."

He sighed, "I just want you to be yourself Len."

I nodded and set up a game for us to play.

* * *

**A/N: Dammit Len, by trying not to offend Ollie you're just offending him even more, you big oaf! *bonks him over the head* Get your shit together! XD**

**This chapter brought to you by: The magical and fantabulous OWLCITY89! *sticks a gold sticker on her* Good chappie!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I looked at the game Len was grabbing. It was some sort of wrestling game... weird.

He tossed me a controller and I caught it easily. "Uh, so how do you play this game?"

He gave me a fast run-through of what all the controls did, but I'm not sure I got all of it, and I didn't know what a lot of the moves were. Like 'Irish Pin.' I had never really watched wrestling before, so I could only guess what the moves were. I had a feeling this wouldn't turn out well.

But I guess I would just experiment around and figure out what did what, what was most effective, blah blah blah.

However, I panicked a bit when the game started and Len's character kicked mine in the gut. Oh god, I didn't know any of the controls or anything! I started hitting the buttons on my controller wildly, making my character flail and jerk around.

"What the heck are you doing?" Len grumbled, trying to get a hit in in between the flurry of limbs as my player crashed around the arena in odd patterns, kicking and punching out.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, too afraid to stop what I was doing.

"I just told you all the controls!" Len said as he tried to hit me. All that ended up happening was him getting kicked square in the chest by pure chance.

"I know! I'm sorry! It's just a lot to take in and I don't know what the moves are or anything!" I replied, rapidly punching the controls spastically.

All Len could do was try to dodge my player as he tore about.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Len cried after being punched in the head for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, at least my strategy appears to be working! I'm winning and I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO IT, THOUGH!" Len roared, frustrated.

"Fine, fine, I'll start playing right," I grumbled, slowing down my moves and trying to figure out what I was doing.

Of course, now that I was open, Len was able to beat me to a pulp. I sighed.

"How am I supposed to learn if I can't get in a move?" I complained, punching different buttons and trying to see what would happen as Len's character beat the crap out of mine.

"This is REVENGE!" Len grinned.

I knew this was a bad idea from the start.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how to play wrestling games, I'm sorry! XD I've never even seen one being played! I hope my guess was alright!**

**This chapter by meeeeeeee! *spins in a circles with airplane arms* Review, people of the universe!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Len's POV**

* * *

I added, "Besides, you told me to treat you like Oliver. And THIS," I paused, punctuating my point by round kicking Oliver's character in the chest, "is how I would treat Oliver!"

He made a pouty face, "Well you could ease up on me A LITTLE."

"Too late!" I shouted with a smirk as Oliver's character was KOed.

I paused, soaking up my victory before stating, "I'm tired of this game, I'll put in a new one."  
Oliver grinned, knowing I was changing the game because he wasn't really getting the hang of it. I browsed through my games, when I found a karaoke game. That's when I realized I had never heard Oliver sing.

I put on the game and got two microphones.

"We're playing karaoke?" he asked, "Isn't that a bit pointless since we're both Vocaloids?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's still fun."

He nodded, "Okay..."

I started flipping through the songs and Oliver asked, "Wait, aren't these all Vocaloid songs?"

"Mmhm. Special pack provided by Yamaha." I replied.

As I flipped through the songs he suddenly exclaimed, "Magnet?!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "You like that song?"

He nodded embarrassedly, "Yeah it's really romantic..."

"Want to sing it with me?" I asked.

I had sung this song so many times with so many different people, so I really wasn't embarrassed about singing it with Oliver. Besides I just really want to hear him sing.

* * *

**A/N: Since this is a Len chapter, it is by owlcity89 as per usual!**

**This is getting really fun! Magnettt!**

**Also, yayyy, this is the FORTIETH CHAPTER! *starts clapping, but stops awkwardly when I'm the only one applauding* Well fine then, I see how it is! DX**

**Also, this fic is now ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM ONE HUNDRED! BRING IT THERE GUYS!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

"GAH! I never said that!" I blushed. Why would he ask me to sing a song about forbidden romance with him if he just found out that I wasn't straight?! Is he TRYING to make this awkward for the both of us?

"Well, you didn't say that, but you DO want to sing it, right?" Len asked, hovering over the 'play' option.

"I- But, that's... You just found out that I'm gay... Singing a romantic song with me doesn't make you feel awkward?" I asked, my cheeks burning up.

He shrugged. "I've sung this song with a million people before, it doesn't even really effect me anymore. Besides, you want me to treat you like Oliver, right?"

"W-well... it effects me!" I said, ignoring the part about him treating me like me because I couldn't argue against it.

"I thought you said you didn't like me like that?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"AH! OF COURSE I DON'T! IT JUST- OH, JUST PICK THE FREAKING SONG!" My face turned an even darker red as I finally relented and agreed to sing it with him.

"Haha, I knew that would work!" Len smiled victoriously.

"You just said that to make me cave?!"

He laughed. "Yep! Now, what part do you want, seme or uke?" Len grinned and asked playfully.

"GAH! I- I- I-" I stammered, wondering what the heck I should say.

Len smiled. "If you're not going to pick, then I get to! I call being seme!"

I sweat-dropped as he selected that setting and started the song. "Bloody wanker..."

My thoughts were left in the dust as Len began to sing. I had never heard him sing in person before... His voice was incredible. It was smooth and full of emotion and Len hit every note perfectly.

I missed my entrance entirely as I listened to his voice. He gave me a 'What are you doing?' kind of look, and I blushed and quickly began to sing.

I gave it my all and managed to hit all the notes at the right time, and I quickly began to get really into my favorite song, and it made it even better that I was singing it with Len... It was definitely turning out to be better than I had expected.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ah, here's the little set of chapters you guys get today! Enjoy!**

**Chappie by me! This chapter had so much potential, but I killed it! Damn past me, you suck even more at writing than present me does!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stared at Oliver with awe as he held out the last note in the song, "Wow kid just... wow."

He blushed at the compliment and I told him, "I think that this was the best version of Magnet I ever sang! Your voice was amazing and we sounded REALLY good together."

And I wasn't kidding. His breathy, smooth voice combined with my more powerful, fluctuating voice was just breath taking.

He blushed harder but beamed at my praise, "Yeah we did."

I smiled back and enthusiastically exclaimed, "Let's sing another one!"

So we continued singing a bunch of duets until our throats were hoarse and Oliver got tired and decided to go to bed.

I slipped into bed and sort of replayed today's events. It was crazy how much can change in only a day...

I was pretty worn out but as usual I couldn't fall asleep. Damn insomnia! That's why I usually played video games because I could just play those until I passed out because it would happen eventually if I took my mind off of it. But I didn't really feel like playing video games, I just wanted to sleep!

That's when I remembered last night when I had slept with Oliver I had gone to sleep almost instantly. Maybe I could...? No, that would be weird! But I'm tired and we just did it last night and he hadn't been bothered by it. I don't know... Screw it, if I don't do it I'll just sit here and argue with myself over whether I should do it or not!

So with that I got up and crept down the hall to Oliver's room.

"Oliver?" I whispered. No response.

I walked over to the bed and found him sound asleep.

I whispered a little louder and poked him, "Oliver?"

I don't think he's going to wake up... Whatever, I'm coming in. I gently peeled back the covers and slid into the bed, once I was already in I realized he was shirtless.

Why? Just why?

Oh well, he's on that side of the bed and I'm on this so it'll be fine... With that I closed my eyes and listened to his deep breathing until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Oliver and Len are in bed together again! X3 **

**Heh, chapter by all-mighty and powerful owlcity89!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I moaned as I broke out of my dreams and shifted uncomfortably, finding myself unable to move. What the heck? I opened my eyes slowly.

"LEN?!"

I blushed like mad. Len was laying on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips. His face was right next to mine, his soft lips brushing my ear. Oh god, I couldn't move... And we were both shirtless... With him on top of me... His hot breath tickling my ear... THIS WAS BAD.

"Oliver..." Len mumbled in his sleep.

GAH! WHY IS HE DREAMING ABOUT ME?! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DREAMING ABOUT?!

I tried to push him off of me, but he nuzzled closer to me without waking up, his weight pinning me down.

"Why, God, why?" I murmured before attempting to wake Len.

"Len... LEN. LEN!"

He closed his arms around my torso. "Mm..." he moaned, refusing to wake up.

My blush deepened. "HEEEEELP!" I wailed.

Len winced at the noise and glomped onto me harder, squeezing me. "A-ack... Len, you're killing me!" I tried to squirm away.

The wiggling made him groan. "What the hell...?" He mumbled, half-asleep.

"Len! You're awake!" I sighed with relief as he opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times and looked down at me. He blushed intensely and quickly released my torso, clambering off of me. "Oh my god, I'm SO sorry! I- I just couldn't sleep! And so I thought I would come in here, but you were sleeping already, so I just kind of... I... I kind of took the liberty of inviting myself into your bed." He said awkwardly.

I blushed."But, Len, you..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Why did you come in here, though?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep! And so I remembered that when you slept in my room the other day, it helped me sleep and..." he said with a blush.

I blushed. "It would've been better if you'd asked permission!" I protested.

"But I didn't want to wake you!" he replied.

"Can we just NOT talk about this? It's awkward!" I jumped up and marched into my closet, closing the door with a sigh to get changed. I wanted to get away from him for a minute and just wind down and think. I sunk down against the wall, not bothering to pick out an outfit yet.

I closed my eyes and sighed in exasperation. That Len... I really don't know what goes through his head.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by me! **

**NOW REVIEW OR THE ZOMBIE UNICORNS WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL AND DRAG YOUR LIFELESS BODY TO TARTARUS. Thank you!~**


	44. Chapter 44

**Len's POV**

* * *

I collapsed back onto Oliver's bed, needing to catch my breath. Why did that have to happen?! Wasn't the dream I had worse enough?! I blushed thinking of the dream I just had.

I don't really remember how this happened, but in my dream Oliver and I were sitting there with microphones and I said, "I'm seme!" But instead of singing I cast away the microphone and started making out with Oliver. He tried to fight my advances saying things like, "But you like girls!" I remember that I kept insisting we were a couple. Also somewhere in there Rin came in with a hot pocket, "My yaoi senses are tingling!" Then Nekomura came in with popcorn and they sat there watching us. It was actually pretty creepy now that I thought about it.

BUT WHY THE HELL WAS A DREAMING ABOUT OLIVER AND I KISSING?! I rubbed my face, it must be because I thought about it so much yesterday it slipped into my dream subconsciously. And after a dream like that I woke up with Oliver under me! WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE KEEP PUTTING US IN AWKWARD POSITIONS?!

I sighed deeply, trying to calm my thoughts down. Then I suddenly realized that Oliver hadn't come out of the closet yet. Shouldn't he have been dressed by now? Maybe I creeped him out? Gosh why did I do that, that was such a bad idea! It would have been fine if I hadn't freaking mounted him in my sleep! Then I thought about the position we woke up in and realized I felt some wetness in my shorts that must have been caused by my dream. NO! NO! What if he felt something?! OH MY GOD! Why?! Why?! Why?!

"Oliver?" I called. No answer.

"OLIVER?!" I yelled. No answer.

He hates me. He absolutely hates me. I went up to the door and asked my face red, "Oliver did you feel something, ah, weird? I am SO sorry if you did! I didn't mean it I swear! I just had this dream and you know..."

I coughed awkwardly and waited for him to answer. No fucking answer.

I pounded on the door, panicking, "OLIVER! ANSWER ME!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha I love when Len gets like this!**

**Owlcity89 did AWESOME with this chapter! :D**

**Also, this story will be getting a bit EXCITING soon! So I'm going to be changing the rating to M, I have to! I'm putting off actually changing it when stuff actually starts to go down, because I'm an awful human being XD**

**Rating shall be going up for: graphic violence, adult themes, possibly triggering themes, and language! :D Haha, our cute little fic grew up big time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. Why the hell was I in a closet? Someone was pounding on the door and I heard Len's voice. "OLIVER, I'M SORRY! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

I stood up and opened the door, looking at him confusedly. "What the hell's wrong?! Did something happen?" I demanded.

"Y-you weren't answering the door! You were in there for so long! And I thought you hated me!"

"What the- Why the hell are you getting so worked up? I just fell asleep in the closet, that's all, I'm fine! But... Why would you think I hated you?" I was more than a little confused.

"W-what? You don't... you don't know what I'm talking about?" Len's face was red.

"Um... did I miss something?" I asked.

Len breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"

"Um..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh! Sorry! I just got a little carried away, that's all, because you stormed off into your closet and there was no noise for a long time, even when I tried to talk to you..." Len was avoiding my eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I didn't mean to make him worry. "You know, I wouldn't hate you because of something as stupid as you coming into my room like that and sleeping with me. I just got a little bit mad, and uncomfortable about our position..." I explained.

Now I felt like a jerk for storming off and falling asleep so carelessly. Len didn't do anything wrong, he just got lonely and couldn't sleep... Of course I wouldn't mind him coming and laying with me. It made me feel nice that me being there helped him calm down, actually. And its not like he could really help how we ended laying up.

He probably got worried when I didn't answer... He's so sweet. I can't believe I did those awful things. I feel so guilty!

"I'm really, really sorry Len!" I finished, looking up at him earnestly.

I hope you understand...!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, so OLIVER somehow ended up feeling guilty! XD**

**Also, now I officially have to change the rating, because in the next few chapters something... ah... mature goes on...**

**But not the thing you're probably thinking! Take a guess before you read the next chapter and leave it in a review! I BET YOU'LL ALL BE WRONG MUAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS! But you can try!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Len's POV**

* * *

I smiled as widely as I could, "It is absolutely, totally fine!"

I was SO relieved that Oliver didn't notice my uh... excitement when we woke up. That would have been awful, and embarrassing, and I would have died.

I told him, "I'm going to get dressed."

Before I could leave Oliver asked blushing, "Wait, uh, Len?"

I turned back to him.

He looked torn, like he really wanted to ask something but didn't know how to put it.

I took a step towards him, "What is it?"

He blushed deeper, "I sort of heard you say my name in your sleep..."

OH MY GOD. PLEASE KILL ME NOW!

My face was completely red and I awkwardly backed up to the door. "Oh um you know we were just hanging out and stuff. You know doing BEST FRIEND stuff. Yep it was a nice dream thanks for asking. BYE!"

I raced out of there and into my room. I need to get dressed. Yeah just get ready for the day, forget about that stupid dream!

As I got dressed though I noticed that I was STILL quite excited and that excitement wasn't going away. And I can't go walking around with THAT so I breathed heavily, and set to work unexciting myself.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, that last paragraph, the place that marks the beginning of the inappropriate stuff and madness of this story! Good times! XD**

**As per always with Len chapters, by owlcity89! Bow to her, minions, for bringing you the start of the shitstorm! Don't you all just love her?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I sighed after I had finished getting dressed. What was taking Len so long...?

He probably got distracted and was doing something stupid. I rolled my eyes and sighed, walking over to Len's room and opening the door. "Len, are- OH MY GOD!"

"OLIVER!" Len looked shocked.

I froze and flung a hand over my mouth, my eyes widening and jaw dropping at what I saw. My face burned a dark red as I quickly stepped out and slammed the door. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! LEN I AM SO SORRY!" I called through the door before running back to my own room and sinking on to my bed.

Did... that really just happen?! I seriously just WALKED IN ON LEN FREAKING MASTURBATING?!

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, I was so embarrassed at what I had seen. I could only imagine how Len felt then...

For some reason, I couldn't shake the image out of my head and I ended up punching my eye to get rid of it. It didn't work, and just brought serious pain to my only good eye. I whimpered and rolled onto my stomach.

I. Could. Not. Believe. It.

I felt like such an idiot for walking in on him. Why didn't I knock?!

I think that was the most awkward and embarrassing moment of my life, walking in on... THAT.

I was already feeling bad around him, but now things would be so awkward...

How was I ever supposed to face him?!

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh I love that this happened! XD What fun!~**

**Chapter by me!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Len's POV**

* * *

WHY DID I FORGET TO LOCK THE FREAKING DOOR?! Ugh but I am SO CLOSE! And some how in my lust hazed mind Oliver walking in on me was hot and I finally unleashed my seed.

After that I laid my head back down and huffed. ...I just came thinking about Oliver. I JUST CAME THINKING ABOUT OLIVER!

Oh my gosh not only that, he had walked in and saw everything! There was nothing left to the imagination! My fucking gay best friend just walked in on me fucking masturbating! FUCK!

Okay that's it, I just blew it! I can never see him again. EVER. Our friendship is done, it's ruined.

No I- ugh. Even if it's embarrassing and I die I can't lose Oliver. I have to go talk to him about this. I- ugh. Why?! Why?! ...I hope the kid has had the sex talk. Why did this have to happen?

I cleaned myself up and got dressed, my cheeks still burning.

I breathed. Okay. I can do this. I am just going to have a friendly talk with my friend about him seeing me masturbate. My gay friend... there is nothing wrong. Completely normal and- No, I can't even sell this to myself. What I am about to do is going to be the most awkward thing in my life and I am probably going to kill myself afterwards.

I can't wait.

I walked over to Oliver's room and sighed. Today just wasn't my day.

* * *

**A/N: And I shall leave you here for now, with this absolutely AMAZING and hysterical chapter by owlcity89!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I heard a knock on my door. "Uhh, Oliver?"

OH MY GOD. LEN. LEN IS AT MY DOOR. WHAT DO I DO?

"Uh, Oliver's not here?" I said awkwardly.

"I just want to talk..."

I sighed and buried my face in the pillow. "Come in," I replied, my words garbled by the fluffy pillow.

The door creaked open and I peeked up at Len, who closed the door behind him with a blush.

I tugged the pillow out from underneath me and put it over my head in an attempt to escape the awkwardness, but that probably only made it weirder. "I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry, Len! I didn't know you were..." I blushed and stopped my sentence.

I felt a tug on the pillow and looked up curiously at Len. He pulled the pillow off of my head fully.

"Hey, I was using that..." I murmured, but he ignored it. "About what you saw..." He blushed and looked away.

I sat up and hugged the pillow to my chest, biting my lip and looking down with a blush. "Um... Like I said, sorry... It's okay, it doesn't bother..." I whispered, unable to even finish because it DID bother me. Like crazy. I couldn't even lie about it.

"Uh... Well, I'm sorry, too, that you saw that..." He fidgeted with the darkest blush I'd ever seen on him painting his cheeks.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have walked in without knocking. It's my fault." I mumbled, avoiding looking at Len at all costs. I looked down at my pillow and squeezed it closer to me.

"Um. This is awkward," Len said.

"Hmm, really? I hadn't noticed!" I said sarcastically.

Len blushed darker. "Uh, sorry..."

I blushed, ashamed of being rude to him and making the situation worse. "I'm sorry..."

I had to do something to help the whole thing go back to normal. NOW. So I threw the pillow across the room, letting it hit the wall.

"Wha-?" I stood up and cut off his sentence with a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around him, hoping I could convey my thoughts with the action.

"I'm sorry... Can we just forget this happened and go back to being normal? Friends?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him tighter, afraid to let him go. I didn't want things to get awkward with Len. He was my best friend, and I don't want our friendship to be ruined over something so stupid.

So just please... forgive me.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by me! I decided that since I'm going away this weekend and won't have a chance to post I'll post a few more chapters for you guys before I go to bed now, so enjoy!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Len's POV**

* * *

Oh my god. He's hugging me. And I JUST masturbated thinking about him less than 10 minutes ago. I awkwardly hugged him back, knowing he was waiting for a response, "O-of course we're still friends."

"Thank god," he whispered.

The hug continued and with every passing second I felt more and more comfortable. I could feel his chest pressing against mine, the heat of his breath at the nape of my neck, his small hands slowly rubbing my back. I could feel the goosebumps form and blood was rushing to my face as well as... other areas. God I can't take this any longer! I pulled out of the hug but was sure to give Oliver a friendly smile. He smiled back and my heart skipped a beat.

Wh-why am I feeling like this?! Oliver's a guy! I'M a guy! I like GIRLS!

Oliver was also blushing still from our awkward talk and asked, "So um, you want to do something?"

Yeah, I just need to do something. I need to stop thinking.

"Like what?" I asked, trying my best not to stare at him as different thoughts swam around in my head.

He racked his brain, "I don't know we could um... uh..."

Why does he make that face when he's thinking? With his head tilted down, brow furrowed and mouth slightly open. Doesn't he know how cute he looks when he does that?

DID I JUST THINK OLIVER WAS CUTE?!

I literally fell off the bed and onto the floor.

This. Was. Not. Happening.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, it's happening guys! X3 THE LENIVER IS GETTING INTENSE! So I think I'll leave it here~ XP**


	51. Chapter 51

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blinked, startled. "Wh- Len are you alright?!" I slid off the bed, kneeling next to him on the ground.

"Y-yeah..." He replied, rubbing his elbow.

"What happened? One second you were fine, and then you were just kind of... Down here."

Len blushed. "I, uh, just lost my balance, that's all..."

I giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully. "You're such a klutz," I told him, trying to relieve any left-over tension.

He smiled slightly and climbed back on to the bed. "Hey, YOU'RE the klutzy one."

I was glad that things seemed to be back to normal with Len and that we were joking around again and I stood up and sat down close to him. "And WHO was the one who just fell off the bed?"

He held his hands up defeatedly, grinning. "You got me there. Anyways, what did you want to do?"

"Hmm..." I looked up at the ceiling. "Oh! I know! I still have that bathing suit I borrowed from you! We could go swimming!" I suggested. Swimming sounded like fun. Besides, I wanted to see Len in that swimsuit again...

"U-uh, yeah, s-sure! Sounds good!" Len stood up and rushed to the door. "I'll go get changed!" he called, scurrying out.

Weird.

I shrugged it off and stripped off my clothes, pulling on the cursed swimsuit. I really hated it. It was WAY too small... Swimming trunks were much better, but there was nothing much I could do about it until I went shopping and got my own.

I sighed and walked out of my room, waiting for Len awkwardly, feeling really exposed standing in the middle of the hallway like that with just a speedo on.

When Len's door opened, my gaze immediately flitted across his gorgeous body, but I blushed and quickly looked away. I didn't want to make things awkward all over again if he saw me checking him out.

"L-let's go," I stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BAAACK! More chappies for you! :D Have fun reading the speedo-y-ness that ensues in the next chapters and give me your guess: will it be awkward or intense or maybe something else?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Len's POV**

* * *

Why?! Why at a time like this did we have to go swimming?! IN SPEEDOS?! It's official, the universe hates me.

I was walking behind Oliver and immediately regretting it. I couldn't help but stare at his bare back. His skin was so smooth and soft looking. It made me sort of- I shook my head. WHAT AM I THINKING?! Why am I having all these gay thoughts? I mean not that it's BAD to be gay, it's just that I'M not gay. ESPECIALLY for my best friend. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

I calmed down, keeping my eyes off of him, until I sort of stared at his ass. Dammit! What am I doing?!

This inward conflict occurred all the way to the pool and as soon as I saw it I ran and jumped in. Okay, I'm feeling better now...

Oliver apparently took my lead because suddenly there was a splash right next to me. He shot a good-natured smiled at me.

I turned away, "L-let's play a game."

Oliver laughed, "Why of course! Want to play basketball?"

Oh no. We are NOT going to be doing that! There is WAY too much physical contact!

I turned back and looked at him, "Remember LAST time?"

He blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"We're going to play Marco Polo." I told him.

He sweat dropped, "But there's only two of us..."

I closed my eyes, "Marco!"

I heard a sigh and he returned, "Polo."

I am a GENIUS! Now I don't even have to look at him! If only I could do this all the time...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter by le fantabulous owlcity89!~ I really love this chapter (admittedly mostly because of the 'keeping my eyes off of him until I sort of stared at his ass' line XD)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blushed and sighed. "Polo." I was a little reluctant to play at first, because I had hated this game since I was a little kid, and there wasn't much fun in only having two players, but... now, it didn't seem so bad. Len had his eyes closed. So that meant I could stare at him. I could stare ALL I WANTED.

I decided maybe I didn't hate this game after all.

I watched as Len splashed towards the sound of my voice. "Marco?"

I scooted to the left. "Poooloooo!~" I replied in a sing-song tone before silently moving through the water again.

It was fun to watch Len's muscles move through the water. They weren't overly large, or nonexistent, but JUUUUUST right.

But Len wasn't very good at this game, and I had to start moving slower to make things easier for him. Once I did, what had previously been a large space between us grew smaller and smaller with every "Marco!" and "Poooloo!"

I was glad to be able to see him more up close, and I let us get even closer before I moved next time. Then I let him get so dangerously close that I had to spin and hurry to get away, but then I felt his hand.

On my ass.

I squealed and shot away from his hand, a deep blush on my face as I instinctively covered my bottom.

Len opened his eyes. "I finally got- Are you alright?"

I blushed even more deeply and laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, you just kind of tagged me... In a weird place..."

Len looked down at where my hands where and his face immediately blossomed a dark red. "Oh my god! Did I grab your ass?!"

I blushed darker and moved my hands away quickly. "N-no... W-well, that is to say, yeah... Kinda. You didn't squeeze it or anything."

OH MY GOD, WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT! 'YOU DIDN'T SQUEEZE IT OR ANYTHING?!'

I should've trusted my first instinct- this game was NOT a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: Haha looking back at this chapter, I can only wonder what the hell I was thinking as I wrote this! ...I quite like it! XD**


	54. Chapter 54

**Len's POV**

* * *

OH MY GOD I GRABBED HIS ASS! I covered my face. Not even processing what he said next.

"Fuck me!" I growled, blushing embarrassedly. Then I thought about what I just said. Why would I say FUCK ME right in front of Oliver?!

I slowly submerged into the water until my whole body was under. Don't mind me as I kill myself. After a few moments however I couldn't breathe and broke back to the surface for air, panting, "Yeah... I'm apparently not very good at the whole 'killing myself' thing."

Oliver was just staring at me worriedly, still blushing, "H-hey it's okay! It was just an accident..."

I blushed back, "I am SO sorry. I seriously can't believe I just did that."

Then I laughed awkwardly, "We've had a pretty crazy day huh? I mean between the way we woke up this morning, to you walking in on me, to the kissing-"

Did I just say KISSING?! That was in my dream! Oh fuck, what do I do?! What do I do?!


	55. Chapter 55

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blinked and blushed. "K-kissing?! I... what?!" Why was he talking about kissing all of a sudden?! I'm sorry, but I do NOT remember ANYTHING about KISSING!

Then I felt my face heat up more as I remembered that earlier Len was freaking out for some reason and I had randomly woken up in my closet. Maybe I did something? Oh my god! OH MY GOD!

I buried my face in my hands. "Oh no, did I do something weird again?! I'm sorry!"

"W-what?" Len looked confused. "What do you mean, did you do something weird?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I didn't?

"What?" Len returned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I suddenly outbursted, frustrated and confused.

"I... I..." Len stuttered.

"JUST ANSWER ME, GODDAMNIT!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Len's POV**

* * *

Why?! WHY DID I SAY THAT?! What do I tell him now?! It's out in the open and he's demanding an answer! I guess I'll just have to tell him. I'll just explain the whole subconscious thing and he'll understand. Yeah I mean everyone has weird dreams.

I blushed and averted my eyes, "Well... I sort of had this dream last night and in it you and I sort of um kissed."

Then I put my hands up defensively as I continued speaking faster than the speed of light, "I don't like you of course though! It was just a dream! I think I dreamed about it because I was sort of thinking about it yesterday and-"

Wait did I just admit I was thinking about us kissing yesterday?!

I quickly continued, hoping he hadn't really heard what I just said, "And so I think my brain just sort of thought about it subconsciously since Nekomura made that comment about us being a couple and everything so yeah. It was just a stupid dream please don't think anything of it! I mean I even dreamed Rin was there eating a hot pocket! I was obviously not sane!"

I panted heavily and closed my eyes, blushing. Please don't read into this too much Oliver!


	57. Chapter 57

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I froze, blushing. Wait... he dreamed about kissing me? And he apparently thought about it yesterday?

That made me RIDICULOUSLY happy! Oh my gosh, no wonder he was mumbling my name in his sleep! AND HE WAS ON TOP OF ME! Maybe he DID like m-!

No, wait, what am I saying? No, I'm just getting my hopes up for no reason. Of course he doesn't like me... Besides, his dream did seem a little random if Rin was there eating a hot pocket.

He was probably just thinking about it because Nekomura brought it up, that's all...

"Oh..." I said disappointedly, staring into the water and hoping that the hurt I felt inside wasn't showing on my face. I felt like my heart had just been stomped on. I got excited for nothing, I let my hopes up only for them to get crushed, like always.

I tilted my head up again to look at him and forced a smile. "I-I understand... I-it was j-just a dream, right? A-anyways, we should just get back to the game..."

I hoped that I was convincing enough.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd potential get-together-ness RUINED and turned into heartbreak! You're welcome guys!~ XP**


	58. Chapter 58

**Len's POV**

* * *

I beamed, "Alright, then you're it!"

Yes! I knew he would understand! Oliver's a smart kid, of course he would understand what happened!

I swam a bit away as Oliver stated monotonely, "Marco."

I quickly returned, "Polo!"

Then I swam away a bit, trying to be quiet. The only problem was I kept getting distracted staring at Oliver. Why was him shirtless so captivating! It didn't take long before we were only a good few feet apart. I decided to take risk and swim a longer distance even though it would make more noise. After that I spun around.

Oliver had apparently heard the noise and been on my tracks the whole time because right when I turned around his face crashed into mine, and we kissed.

* * *

**A/N: OH SHIT, SON! Owlcity89 bringing it right back around for ya!**

**And I shall leave you, my minions, here for now! But don't worry, I won't deprive you long!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

My eyes flew open. W-was... Was I really kissing him?

I blinked and froze in that position, our lips pressed against each other. Len's lips were really soft, softer than I had expected.

I waited for Len move away.

...But he didn't.

We both stood there, afraid to move. Should I pull away? I wanted the kiss to deepen, but Len didn't like me like that...

My body made a decision on its own and soon my head was tilting and my eyes were closing. I leaned in closer to Len and our chests touched, me wrapping my arms around Len's neck.

Once I realized what I was doing though, I quickly pulled my head away, blushing like mad, waiting for a reaction.

Whether it was good or bad, I needed to hear SOMETHING. But Len didn't do anything. He just stood there, staring at me with widened eyes.

Feeling a deep leaden sensation sink into my heart, I pulled my body completely away from him and backed up. "I-I'm sorry, my body just kind of moved, and... and...!"

I sniffled and angrily wiped tears out from underneath my eyes and turned around to climb out of the pool.

"O-Oliver!" Len called behind me.

I turned around, tears flowing down my face freely now. "What?" What could you possibly want now? To rub it in my face?

I wiped more tears away, praying that he would be gentle about whatever he was going to say to me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this being late, my internet was down for a while! To make up for it, how about I post a lot of chapters today? :3 Including some very M-rate-ish-y ones! :D**


	60. Chapter 60

**Len's POV**

* * *

What just happened?! It all happened so fast! I- I don't know how to respond! All I know is Oliver's walking away.

I scrambled out of the pool, "O-Oliver!" I shouted.

He stopped and turned around to face me, "What?" Tears were flowing down his face, and he looked so upset.

I stopped in front of him and began, "Oliver, I-"

I what? I don't know what's going on anymore! I'm not supposed to like guys. I'm not supposed to feel this way about my best friend. What was going on?

After I continued to say nothing he started to turn around but I grabbed his wrist, "Wait! I'm just overwhelmed. I don't know what to say."

Oliver cried, "SAY ANYTHING!"

Oliver had kissed me back even though the kiss had been an accident. There was definitely feelings there.

I stated slowly, "You said you didn't like me..."

He blushed and scowled, "Well I do!"

My heart pumped faster. He... liked me? I mean, I had already figured it out two seconds ago, but hearing him actually admit it made it feel real.

But he's my best friend... what if this didn't work out? I can't lose him. But will I lose him if I don't take the chance?

Was I admitting that a part of me wanted to-?!

Oliver tore his wrist away from my hand and continued walking out.

I cried out, "Wait Oliver!"

He stopped. I could see his frame shaking from his violent sobs.

"Why do you like me?"


	61. Chapter 61

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blinked and wiped away more tears. "W-what?"

Why the hell was he asking me that now?!

"Just... just tell me why you like me!"

"What do you mean, tell you why I like you?! Out of nowhere, too?! That's like... That's like asking why the universe exists! It just DOES!" I blinked. The universe... hey, maybe that was a good metaphor.

"I guess my feelings like you are kind of like the universe. Really BIG and CONFUSING." I said.

Len nodded slowly. "Ok... but why?"

"It's not that simple! I can't just..." I sighed. "I can't just list the reasons why I like you, it would take much too long... but, uh, maybe I can tell you a few pieces why. Let's see," I looked down thoughtfully, blushing slightly as Len stared at me.

"I think... I think that you're a beautiful person, inside and out. You can be kind and considerate when you want to be, but you can still get a little jerky. I like the jerky side of you, too. And the annoying side. I hate myself for thinking so, but it's kind of endearing, actually," I paused and smiled to myself, then thought for another second.

"I like... I like the way you move and the way you look at me. I like the way you make me feel when I'm with you. You're my best friend. I..." I trailed off, blushing. If I didn't stop soon, I would probably go on forever.

I probably shouldn't have rambled on like that... Now I bet he thinks I'm weird. I frowned and looked down at the ground, feeling tears return to my eyes again.

I can't do anything right!


	62. Chapter 62

**Len's POV**

* * *

So this was what I was waiting for all those years... He's not like the others. He's not shallow. He even admitted that he liked the worser sides of myself. He actually just liked me for me. I wiped my face as tears fell. The more I tried to get rid of them, the more that came rushing down my face.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Oliver finally looked at me, tears shining in his own eyes.

When he saw I was crying he walked right back to me and gave me a hug, "You're not allowed to cry."

Now I understood why those words were so powerful as I sobbed into his wet hair, clutching onto him as though he were life support.

I choked out between my sobs, "Oliver I want to return your feelings but... I can't risk losing you! You mean more to me than every girl on this planet combined. Every PERSON on this planet combined. I can't take the chance that this might not work out and you despising me forever! I love you too much!"

I sniffled. So this was love huh? The feeling that was tearing my heart apart? How horrible.


	63. Chapter 63

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

My heart sank as he told me he couldn't return my feelings. Why not? What was wrong with me? My chest felt like it was going to burst. This was it then... It was all over.

"I love you too much!" Len finished.

"You... love me?" I whispered, all other thoughts abandoning me.

"Yes..." Len's tone was firm even through his sobs.

"Len, you idiot!" I hiccuped and grinned, hitting him lightly as my tears of heartbreak turned into those of joy. "If you love me, just be with me! I love you, too!" I said, seriously expecting him to just say yes.

"It's not like that! I told you, I can't risk losing you! That's why we can never be together!" Len said, still crying.

I looked up at him, hurt and confused. "W-what...? I d-don't think I understand... You said you love me..."

"Exactly! And that's why I can't be with you! You're different, Oliver! You're the one I've been waiting for! I can't lose that!" Len sobbed.

I shook my head. "And what exactly makes you think you're going to lose me? Don't you know? You're stuck with me now," I replied. "Forever."


	64. Chapter 64

**Len's POV**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A SEX SCENE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Basically all that happens in this chapter is Len X Oliver sex, so you'll be missing that but that's it...**

* * *

Before I could even respond, Oliver pulled back from the hug and kissed me. I should pull away and stop it while I can. But I just don't have the willpower... Instead I did the totally opposite thing. I kissed him back.

After that there was apparently no going back as he pushed our bodies together and kissed me deeply, finding a way to work his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss our tongues began to wrestle for dominance. Goosebumps erupted all over my body as I felt his hands slide all over me as if they were almost starving for skin on skin contact. I had one hand on Oliver's cheek and the other on the back of his neck as we passionately kissed.

We finally had to catch our breath and pull away, but when we did their was a long string of saliva that connected our tongues. If this was any other person I probably would have been grossed out... but for some reason with Oliver it was completely hot.

The line of saliva broke when Oliver attacked my neck.

"O-Oliver!" I gasped slightly digging my nails lightly into his back.

He continued kissing, licking, and nibbling down until he hit my chest. Where he stopped and gave both my nipples a good suck, hardening them.

I took a sharp breath. Wh-what was he doing?!

Then he continued downwards until he was on his knees and kissed my stomach a few times.

My face was completely red, "O-Oliver you aren't-!"

Before I could protest any further he pulled down my speedo and started licking up and down my shaft.

I couldn't help but let out a deep moan from my throat. This apparently encouraged him as he experimented and took the tip of my dick into his mouth.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, "Fuck!"

He started trying to take more and more of me in his mouth which ended up with some gagging and some surprisingly attractive slurping sounds. I tangled my hands into his hair and pulled lightly. Oh man I was already starting to pant.

I don't think I'm going to last much longer... I can't believe how good this actually feels! Oliver's mouth is so wet and warm, I could feel his hot breath and tongue just melt with the warmth of my member.

I started to get a tingly feeling and I knew that I was almost there. I groaned, "Oliver I'm almost-!"

He doubled his efforts increasing the speed and bobbing his head up and down.

I felt myself start to twitch from the hips down and I threw my head back in ecstasy, "I'M COMING!"

With that I grunted as I released load after load of my cum into Oliver's mouth. I looked down at him and he looked up at me, my cum dribbling down his chin as he smiled, his cheeks rosy from the adrenaline.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life. I dropped to my knees and desperately clashed my lips with his.

* * *

**A/N: Good lemon by owlcity89!~ :D**


	65. Chapter 65

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I was afraid that Len would be completely freaked out after I did... THAT.

But, I mean, if I hadn't done SOMETHING I would have lost him for sure. You know, I thought it would be weird for me, but though I was nervous I had found myself thoroughly enjoying Len's reactions to my ministrations...

Apparently though, he wasn't upset by my actions at all, because he dropped to my level and kissed me passionately.

My eyes widened a fraction before I allowed them to flutter shut, melting into the kiss.

Len licked his own cum off of my face, causing me to blush deeply.

He pulled away from me and licked his lips and my face flushed an ever darker red as he looked into my eyes intensely.

"I... That was... Interesting," I breathed.

Len smiled at me. "You could say that."

I glanced down at his still exposed body and blushed, looking away (after staring for a moment, admittedly) and changing the subject. "So... What happens now?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Len's POV**

* * *

"So... What happens now?" Oliver asked.

Well after that I highly doubt we can go back to being friends. Correction. I don't WANT to go back to being just friends. Not after this. Not after him showing me just how serious he was. So there's really only one option...

"Be my boyfriend." I stated.

He blushed, "Your... Boyfriend?"

I blushed back but smiled teasingly, "What are you deaf kid?"

He seemed flabbergasted, "A-are you sure? I mean you actually want to go out on dates with me and stuff? Like PUBLICLY?!"

I shook my head. I don't get this kid. "Weren't YOU just the one who said you wanted to be with me forever? Besides I thought you WANTED to be my boyfriend!"

He nodded enthusiastically, "I do! I just... I can't believe that you want to be with me the same way I want to be with you. I mean you basically shoved the fact that you didn't like me and that you were straight in my face since I got here."

I blushed, "Well... I DID think that I was straight and I didn't like you. It was just something so strange to me, thinking about another boy like that. The first day I met you though I knew you were special, and that I wanted to be with you. I just didn't think it was going to end up THIS way. But I'm sure now that this is what I want and I want to be with you."

I took a deep breath after my speech, "So yeah..." Hopefully he'll understand.

"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend... under ONE condition!" he proclaimed.

I blinked, "What?"

He blushed, "You have to help me..."

"With THIS," he finished, pulling down his own speedo and showing his hard on.

I grinned mischeviously and pushed him down onto the floor, "I think I may be able to help you with that."

* * *

** A/N: Damn owlcity89, setting me up to write a lemon like that... *grumbles, blushing***


	67. Chapter 67

**Oliver's POV**

**WARNING: LEMON**

* * *

Len pressed his lips to mine and slid his tongue inside my mouth without warning. I moaned as Len moved his hips against mine in a slow grind as he explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue and ravished my body with his hands.

There was so much sensation! My senses were flooded and all I could do was moan helplessly as Len continued his ministrations.

The weight his hips on mine was lessened as I felt his hand grasp my member instead. I gasped and couldn't help but thrust my hips upward. "Len..."

He pumped his hand slowly and teasingly, making me squirm. "Faster!" I whined desperately, panting like wild.

I moaned as he happily obliged, and I started to feel something weird in my stomach.

"Don't stop..." I moaned, my face red as I arched my back. "Len...!"

Len smiled and his hand started moving at an inhuman speed. I tightly gripped his shoulders. "LEN!" I cried, throwing my head back as I felt the most pleasurable feeling I had ever experienced.

I knew that it was going to feel good, but I never imagined it would be like this!

I came all over Len's hand, and he lifted it to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers. "You taste good, Oliver."

My face became even more heated as I lay there, panting and sweating, not wanting to move.

I then cuddled my face into Len's neck, suddenly feeling lethargic and tired. "T-that... I never knew I could feel like that," I mumbled, still amazed, my hot breath warming his neck.

Len smiled. "I'll make you feel even better than that, just wait!" He smirked devilishly.

"L-len!" I replied, gently hitting his shoulder.

He laughed and pulled my body closer to him. I let myself melt against his naked form. "...I love you," I murmured.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, they said they love each other! I sucked at writing the lemon though XD**

**Also, that is the end of the lemons for this story! We just threw those in 'cuz they're fun, but that's it! Now it gets CRAZY M-rated instead of sexual M-rated, yay! :D**


	68. Chapter 68

**Len's POV**

* * *

We just laid there for a moment, drinking up the other's presence and recuperating after our sensual acts.

I reluctantly sat up, "We should probably get our swim suits back on before someone-"

"Len~!" a group of girls chorused down the hall.

I cursed and scrambled onto my feet and pulled up my speedo, "Shit!"

Oliver mimicked my movements but couldn't get his own speedo back on before the door was thrown open.

I jumped in front of my boyfriend, blocking the hoard of girls' view of him, and he was able to quickly finish.

We both sighed in relief and I turned around to face the mob of girls that were shouting things like "Pick me Len!" "Len, be my boyfriend!" and "Len, have my babies!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm dating someone!"

I heard one girl shout, "But I thought you broke up with Nekomura!"

I huffed, "I DID break up with Nekomura."

There was a series of whats and noes.

Multiple girls yelled, "Who is it?!"

I grabbed Oliver's hand and couldn't help smiling a little as I proudly exclaimed, "I'm dating Oliver."

Oliver blushed but was beaming as well. It was the first time we told anyone we were a couple.

At this the army of Vocaloid girls infatuated with me lost their mind and shrieked things like "What are you talking about?!" "But Len likes girls!" and "I knew he was too pretty to be straight!"

I sighed, damn these girls were annoying...

I leaned towards Oliver and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Then I proceeded to drag Oliver out of there, leaving all those crazy fangirls behind.

I sighed as I continued pulling him along, "Sorry about that."

I heard him reply quietly, "I-it's fine."

As we arrived in front of my room I told him, "I'm just going to get dressed and then I'll meet you in your room."

He interjected, "Actually Len, I'd like to get dressed and then stop by Rin's. I'll meet you in your room once I'm done."

I blinked as I realized something, "Wait a second... did she know that you liked me?"

He blushed and nodded, "Yeah, she's been really supportive and I just wanted to let her know..."

I nodded, "Okay then. Don't take too long!"

I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed and shot me one of his adorable smiles before running off to his own room.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, things are going to get exciting soon, so I'll leave you at this chapter for now! Have fun guessing what will happen!~**


	69. Chapter 69

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I practically skipped to my room and then ripped off the speedo, shoving on clothes hurriedly. I couldn't wait to see Rin's reaction! She'd be SO happy!

I smiled to myself. Crazy little yaoi fangirl!

I hurried to her room and knocked on her door. "Rin? Can I come in?" I called cheerily.

"Oliver? Sure, hang on!" I heard footsteps and a click as she unlocked the door and swung it open, beaming.

"Rin-chan!" I grinned and stepped into her room.

She closed the door behind me. "You seem excited! Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Rin asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"I have news! Really good news!" I announced.

"W-what kind of news?" She asked, watching me closely.

"Well... Your dream came true, Rin! Len and I are officially dating now! And you'll never believe what happened...!" I added with a blush and dreamy smile.

Rin's face hardened. "You... and Len? Really?"

I frowned. "Is it that much of a shock? You were the one trying to get us together! Why would you bother if you didn't think anything would happen?"

I was more than a little disappointed at her reaction. I had expected her to be bouncing off the walls like a hyper squirrel by now.

Instead, she frowned, looking more upset than happy. "I... can't BELIEVE it! But Len doesn't like guys!"

I took a step back, hurt. "Rin... What the heck is up with you? Did you really not believe there was a chance of us getting together this whole time? This was all some sort of sick fantasy you wanted to drag me through, giving me false hope when you thought Len would never date a guy?"

Why the hell was Rin being like this? She used to get so excited about even tiny stuff, little pieces of progress with Len and I...

"Oliver... I did it at first because I just thought you would make a cute couple! I didn't think there was much hope for your relationship even at the beginning, but I tried my hardest to make it happen anyway. But then I started getting to know you... And... I fell in love with you."

WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH. RIN? LOVING ME?! THAT'S... THAT'S INSANE!

My jaw dropped but she continued speaking. "My motives changed... I wanted to keep pushing you closer to Len, but because I wanted you to be devastated when he crushed your heart. Instead of rooting for the two of you to get together, I wanted you to confess to Len, and I wanted him to hate you because of it. You were supposed to get rejected! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME CRYING TO ME! THE TWO OF YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY WITH ME!" She yelled.

I blinked and stepped back, shocked. "Rin, I don't understand-"

"Then I'll make you understand."

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled my body against hers, forcing her lips against mine. She pinned me against the wall, and even though I wiggled my hardest, I couldn't get away.

NO! Why was Rin doing this?! She KNOWS I'm with her brother! Has she no respect for either of us?!

She forced her tongue into my mouth. NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! ONLY LEN CAN DO THAT!

I felt like I was going to cry. What Rin was doing made me feel dirty and used, like a piece of trash. I hated it. I hated her!

"Hey, I heard yelling and- WHAT THE?" I heard Len's voice say as the door opened.

Rin pulled her face away from mine and looked at Len in surprise, caught red-handed.

I was still being pinned by her, but I smiled over at Len, completely relieved. I knew he would come and save me!

* * *

**A/N: PLOT TWIST. Just so you know, from this point, the story's going to get a bit bipolar... Everything will be all happy, then suddenly all hell breaks loose, then happy just as quickly... Yeah it'll be a ride. :3**

**Also, this is chapter 69... Just wanted to point that out. X3 (I'm so immature XD ...Sixty-niiiiine!~)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Len's POV**

* * *

"Hey I heard yelling- WHAT THE?!" I yelled.

Rin and Oliver were kissing. RIN AND OLIVER WERE KISSING?! Rin broke away and gave me a look like she had just been caught. And she had been caught- KISSING MY BOYFRIEND! I was about to scream at her when I looked at Oliver's face.

He was smiling.

I felt my heart break when I realized how stupid I had been this whole time.

I shook my head, tears welling up, "No way. No way! NO WAY! How could you?! How DARE you?! You- you lied to me! You told me you loved me but you just loved Rin the whole time! And everything we did together... that was just apart of your guys' sick fantasy wasn't it?! I know how much Rin is into yaoi and now you can tell her all about it first hand! I hope it was worth it you piece of shit! I- YOU FUCKING MAKE ME SICK! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

I slammed the door and ran to my own room. So many tears were pouring down my face and my vision was blurry. Anything I could get my hands on I threw against the wall. Not even caring if what I threw was even glass. How could I have been so stupid! Why did I believe him! Why did I fall in love with him! I thought we were going to be together forever and it looks like we were never together to begin with. He just took advantage of me. I had told him everything about me and he just used that knowledge to make me fall for him. He told me what I wanted to hear. He was the worst person in the world!


	71. Chapter 71

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I felt my breath hitch as Len stormed out of the room. Len... hated me. He hated me!

I felt like my heart was being smashed into a million pieces. I felt tears begin to stream down my face.

Why?! He totally misunderstood! I didn't want to kiss Rin, what would make him think that I was in love with her? Couldn't he see that I was being pinned to the wall and FORCED?!

It hurt me way deep inside that he would think I would ever do that to him. I guess he didn't trust me...

But I loved Len with all my heart!

I managed to shove Rin away from me while she was still distracted about Len, and I stumbled to his room.

"Len!" I could hear a lot of smashing coming from inside of Len's room and cautiously opened the door.

Something flew past me and hit the wall right next to my head, shattering and falling to the ground. I cringed at the near impact, and Len continued chucking things around his room.

"Len!"

He stopped and looked at me, tears pouring down his face. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! COME TO RUB IT IN MY FACE?!" Len sobbed furiously.

I felt another sob escape me. "P-please, Len, it's not like that! I d-don't even like Rin! I'm in love with you, I swear!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! IF YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HER!" Len wailed.

I took a step towards him. "Len, no, I didn't want to, she made me, I-"

"QUIT IT WITH THE SHIT ALREADY!" Len screamed, slapping me hard across the face.

I lifted a hand to hold my reddening cheek as I stumbled backwards, completely shocked.

He... he hit me. He just hit me.

As soon as it registered, I turned and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Why?! Why?!

I would never have even imagined Len ever hitting me!

Did I mean so little to him? I was just some piece of trash now? I couldn't be trusted when I told him that I loved him?

I couldn't believe that he had hit me. Really hard, too... Uncontrollable sobs escaped me as I stumbled to my room and flopped down on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. Raw emotions that I can't even begin to put into words ran through me, and even I couldn't process my thoughts. The only coherent thing I thought was that it was true... Len really hated me!


	72. Chapter 72

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stared down at my shaking hands. I just- I just hit him. I sobbed, I just hit the person I loved most in the whole world! Now all the rage I had for Oliver was transferred onto myself.

I punched the walls, my dresser, my lamp anything that was left. I punched until I could feel several of my fingers and knuckles were sprained or broken and my hands were bloody. I felt my hand pulse from the pain.

This, this is what I deserved. All Oliver wanted to do was talk. And I-! I bit my lip until it bled and I could taste the blood in my mouth.

Oliver deserved better than me. I was a horrible, selfish person. It would be better this way... for him.

For me... I just fucked up the only thing I had going for me in my life. I grabbed a belt and held it up and pressed it hard into my neck feeling it make a mark as I choked slightly.

I don't want to live anymore.

Suddenly I heard a voice yelling, "OLIVER! IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

I removed the belt and sucked up air, as I could still feel the harsh imprint on my neck. RIN.

I rushed at her and pinned her against Oliver's door and growled in a low ruff voice, "Rin, leave Oliver alone. NOW!"

Her eyes went wide as she saw the crazed look in my eyes and she nodded. I let her go and she ran back to her room.

As soon as her door slammed shut I collapsed to the ground.

I began wailing in pain. Not at the pain in my hands. Not at the pain in my neck.

But at the pain in my heart.

* * *

**A/N: All of these characters are seriously bipolar, jesus...**


	73. Chapter 73

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I cried harder when I heard Rin pounding at my door. "Oliver, let me in!"

Couldn't she just leave me alone?! As if I wasn't hurting enough already...

I didn't reply other than letting out a particularly loud sob.

"OLIVER! IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!" she screamed.

I trembled in fear. She was going to break down my door and rape me and do god knows what else... I sobbed harder into my pillow. She was strong enough to break the door down, too...

All of a sudden I heard scuffling and a loud thump. "Rin, leave Oliver alone. NOW!" I heard Len's voice growl menacingly, in a voice that scared even me.

Why is he trying to protect me from Rin if he hates me? It made me feel sick. If he didn't love me, he could at least have the decency to ignore me and pretend I never existed. Him being nice hurt too much.

Suddenly, I had a thought.

I wish he hadn't come and saved me from Rin now. I... I wanted Rin to break me. At least the pain of that would distract me from the pain of losing Len. Besides, I wasn't useful for anything else, so I might as well just surrender and become Rin's fucktoy. At least one person would be happy then, even if it was the person I hated the most.

I heard footsteps and another slamming noise followed a loud wailing. Len?!

"Len!" I cried, my voice raspy from all of the crying I did. I clambered off of my bed and out into the hall to help Len. You know what? I didn't care if he hated me. I loved him too much to not do anything if he was hurt.

"Len!" I gasped when I saw Len collapsed against the wall outside my door. His hands were a bloody mess and his throat had a deep red impression across it.

I fell to my knees next to him. "Len, are you okay!? Oh no, what happened!? Did Rin hurt you?!" I asked, concerned.

He only wailed louder, and his voice sounded horrible and broken when he spoke. "Why, Oliver?! Why do you still care about what happens to me!? Why are you doing this after I hit you?!"

"Because I love you, of course. Now tell me what happened." I was fighting to keep my voice steady and keep my cool for Len's sake. He looked like a total wreck right now and I was trying not to make things worse.

He sobbed harder, making his words hard to discern. "My... my hands are all beat up because... I was hitting things... and my neck... I... strangled... with a belt."

My eyes widened. "RIN STRANGLED YOU WITH A BELT?!" I WAS GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!

"N-no... I... did."

I blinked, processing what he had just said.

He... tried to strangle himself...

Tears immediately pooled in my eyes once more. "OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I sobbed, horrified at the thought.

Len... Such an amazing person... How could a beautiful flower like him ever be taken so cruelly from the world so soon?! It... I can't stand the thought! I can't stand the thought of life without Len!

"It's because I hit the person I love the most! How... am I supposed to live with myself after that?!" he asked through his tears.

He still loved me... And THAT'S why he tried to commit suicide...?

I sobbed, filled with countless emotions.

"Len..." I said softly, pulling him into a hug, trembling. "Don't ever do that again."

* * *

**A/N: What did I tell you? BIPOLAR.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Len's POV**

* * *

I hugged the younger boy to my chest, my whole body shaking from my sobs. "I thought I lost you forever."

Oliver hugged me even tighter, "I thought so too! But you still shouldn't try to kill yourself!"

"I told you Oliver. I can't lose you. I can't EXIST without you." I rasped; my throat really hurt.

Oliver cried some more, "Len, stop being an idiot!"

I replied, "I am an idiot. I can't believe I thought you loved Rin. I was just so shocked and you were smiling and-"

Oliver pulled away from my chest and held my face in his hands as he sniffled, "Len! I was smiling because you showed up! I was so happy that you were there to save me from your awful sister! It was so horrible! She pinned me to the wall and I couldn't get away from her!"

I cried even harder, "AND I JUST-!" I put a hand to my throat, it really hurt and I couldn't yell.

I continued, whispering, "And I just left you there?! She could have-!"

He wiped away my tears and whispered back soothingly, "It's okay. I'm fine now and you DID save me. If you hadn't come she would have broken down the door and- and-!" He looked so frightened as he sobbed the last line, I could feel his hands trembling.

"Oliver," I breathed, attempting to comforting him by putting my hands on top of his.

His golden eye stared at my self inflicted wounds. "Let me take care of you, love."

My heart melted at the new name. He called me love...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for updating late! I've been kind of busy... I should be doing homework right now in fact so you're in luck! XD**


	75. Chapter 75

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I led Len into my room. We really needed to get his wounds treated...

I gestured for him to sit on the bed while I grabbed the roll of bandages I had and brought it over, setting it next to him. "You're lucky I have all these bandages," I said. I obviously always had plenty on hand.

I walked into my bathroom and soaked a washcloth, wringing it out and humming the tune of Magnet to myself as I did so.

I brought the washcloth over to Len and knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," I apologized. Len nodded, so I continued, grabbing his hands.

I gently dabbed his cuts clean of blood with the washcloth and saw how swollen and bruised his hands were now that the blood wasn't in the way. They were covered in cuts and just a complete mess. "Jesus, Len, look what you did...!" I muttered, grabbing an anti-septic spray and spraying his hand.

Len winced. "Oliver, that stings!" he complained.

"I'm sorry! But I need to do this so it doesn't get infected!" I replied, quickly finishing with the spray.

I picked up the bandages. "Okay, here we go..." I wrapped the bandages around Len's fingers skillfully and then placed a delicate kiss on each hand. "Done," I murmured.

Len smiled down at me and I stood up from my kneeling position to look at his neck. "I have no idea what to do with this..." I grumbled, staring at the red wound across it.

Would it get infected if I didn't use spray? Probably not. And I didn't want to put bandages around his neck... So all I did was clean it off with the wet cloth, making sure to be as careful as possible on the tender flesh.

I sighed and wiped my brow, which had begun sweating because I was concentrating so hard. "There... It's done." I smiled up at Len and kissed him lightly.

"Now make sure to be careful with your hands! It's okay, though, I can help you out for while with whatever you need! And try not to touch your neck so you don't get germs in the wound since I didn't bandage it." I listed. "Got it?"

"Sure," he replied.

I kissed him again. I could do that all day. "Now be nice to yourself."


	76. Chapter 76

**Len's POV**

* * *

I really was so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend like Oliver, "Thanks kid."

He smiled tenderly. "You're welcome, love."

I swallowed; my throat felt so dry. I really would like some water right now... but I don't want to bother Oliver. I know he said I shouldn't use my hands, but it's water and I'm sure I could handle that. I got up and walked over to the mini-fridge where I knew the water bottles were kept.

That's when I realized I had to open the mini-fridge to even GET to the water bottles. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Oliver followed behind me. "Do you need something, Len?"

I murmured, embarrassed, "I kind of wanted some water..."

Oliver waved me off. "Well go sit down then! I'll bring it to you! Weren't you listening to me earlier? I said I'll help you! Besides, you really shouldn't strain your hands any more than you already have, especially since this is their first night of healing."

I sighed. He was right. And so then I dragged myself back to the bed and sat down. Oliver followed after me with a bottle of water, ready for me to drink. I held out my hand expecting Oliver to give me the drink, but apparently he thought I shouldn't even be doing that and brought the bottle to my lips himself. When he did that though he tilted it too high and the water went all over me.

He looked mortified, "I AM SO SORRY LEN!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine, it's just water." At least my throat felt a little better.

"Can I have some more?" I asked, blushing. I hated not being able to do things for myself and being a nuisance to Oliver.

He smiled cheerfully, "Of course!"

This time when he did it, I got almost all of it in my mouth. He did however gave me a sip too long causing me too cough. Ouch, that REALLY made my throat hurt.

He patted my back comfortingly.

I sighed. Now I was back to where I started.

I looked up at him pathetically, "More please?"

He nodded and gave me some more. This time was pretty good.

He exclaimed, "You sure are thirsty Len!"

I referred to my throat.

He blinked and then asked concernedly, "Oh! Of course! How did I not think of that?! Does your throat hurt Len?!"

"It's better." I whispered.

Then I yawned, "Hey Oliver. I think I need to go to bed."

He nodded. "Yes, that would be the best thing to do. Here, let me get changed and then I'll help you."

I blushed and made a face, "You're going to help me change? And you don't have to sleep with me. I know it's still pretty early."

Oliver rolled his eye, "Len, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Besides, have you ever tried to dress or undress yourself without hands? It's IMPOSSIBLE. And I have been pretty physically and emotionally spent today so I'm tired too. Besides I know it'll help you sleep better."

Why did all of that have to make sense? I feel so useless I can't do anything for myself. Not even fall asleep!

Then he walked into the closet and shut the door as he changed.

"Hey why did you close the door? Didn't YOU just say it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before?" I asked with a smirk.

Without even looking at him I knew he was blushing as he answered, "I- uh- hush up Len!"

I chuckled lightly but quickly stopped. Apparently that hurt as well. Damn.


	77. Chapter 77

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I finished changing with a sigh and opened the closet door. "Okay, your turn!" I grabbed Len a pair of pajamas and underwear and set them down on the bed so that I could take Len's clothes off.

Len looked at the underwear, alarmed. "Why did you get those? I thought you were just going to change my clothes, not my underwear too!"

I shrugged. "Well, you're supposed to put on fresh underwear every day, and besides, shouldn't I get something in return for helping you?" I asked, smirking.

Len blushed and didn't respond. I giggled and carefully unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs, discarding them in a heap. I smiled up at him before tugging on the waistband of his boxers and pulling those off as well, throwing them on top of his pants.

I admired Len for a moment before I looked back up at him with a sly grin and grabbed his clean underwear. Len was blushing and avoiding eye contact as I helped him step into the boxers. I slowly tugged them up his legs and took my time adjusting the waistband once they were on.

"Uh, Oliver..."

"Hmmm?" I replied innocently, still 'adjusting' the waistband. It was on perfectly fine.

"I think it's fine the way it is..."

I grinned up at his blushing face. "Just making sure you're comfortable~" I picked up his night shorts and pulled them on over his boxers much more quickly this time. It was a lot less fun when he wasn't naked.

I looked at his nightshirt and tossed it in the pile of his dirty clothes on the floor. "You don't like wearing pajama tops, right?"

"Nope," he replied simply.

I smiled slightly. "Alright, then you're ready," I said, lifting the covers on my bed for him to climb under. He did, and I turned off the light before climbing into the bed with him and snuggling against his back so that I didn't bother his hands.

"Sweet dreams, love!" I smiled.

"Night, kid..." Len replied.

I grinned and pressed closer to him, soothed by his warmth. Soon I was drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Oliver got a bit pervy in this chapter! He seems so innocent and nice but he's actually a total perv inside! I mean, he was always 'admiring' Len and then HE was the first one to make a sexual move with the whole blow job thing... XD**

**LET OUT YOUR INNER PERVERT OLLIE, LET HIM OUT.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Len's POV**

**WARNING: GORE. Don't eat before you read this, but grab some chocolate for afterwards. You'll need it, I'm sure. I did...**

* * *

"Len, I'm so sorry!" Oliver cried, quivering before me.

I lifted my hand and slapped him. "I said shut up!"

He lifted a hand to his cheek, "Len, love, please!"

I slapped him with the back of my hand this time, "Won't you EVER listen?!"

I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. His face turned red and he started choking.

I squeezed harder, "I told you to be quiet!"

Before he could pass out I threw him onto the floor. Oliver coughed violently and lifted his hands up to his throat.

I kicked him and he cried out in pain. I growled, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging on it hard. He yelped, tears brimming over.

"You're pathetic!" I spat.

He whimpered and I kicked him again, "You should leave me!"

He shook his head, "N-no!"

I pulled him onto his feet and punched him in the face. "Why?!"

He spat out some blood and then looked up at me pitifully. "Because I love you."

I laughed in his face and shoved him back down to the ground. I continued laughing as I kicked him over and over again, harder and harder. Soon he was throwing up blood.

He tried to reach up to me. "...Len."

I stomped on his hand until all of his fingers were broken. He shrieked in pain.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" I shouted, kicking him in the face. Soon you couldn't even recognize that the face had belonged to Oliver it was so deformed. And then he didn't move.

Suddenly my senses rushed back to me and I collapsed to the ground and cradled the younger boy to my chest, howling, "Oliver?! Oliver?!"

No matter how hard I shook him or how hard I screamed, nothing would wake him.

He had been beaten to death.

I laid his body down on the floor sobbing, before climbing on a chair and pulling a noose around my neck. Then I stepped off and-

I sat straight up in bed, my hands at my neck, hyperventilating loudly. I was completely covered in sweat and I could hear my heartbeat pound in my chest, my face wet with tears already. I started shaking with sobs.

* * *

**A/N: Owlcity89 did amazing with this chapter! Skimming this over to correct any errors before posting, I literally began sobbing! I forgot this part happened in this story! Normally gore doesn't bother me at all, but oh gosh, the feels... D:**


	79. Chapter 79

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I blinked open my eyes with a groan and immediately saw Len in tears. What a terrible thing to wake up to...

"Len!? Len, what's wrong?!" I asked, concerned.

"I...! I...! You were...! You were dead...! And then...! And then...!" Len stammered, still sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey, I'm not dead, I'm right here... You were dreaming..." I mumbled, pulling Len close to me to comfort him and show him that I was there.

However, Len immediately shoved me away. "No! Oliver! Oliver, listen! I killed you! I... I beat you until you were dead!" he sobbed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell? Len dreamed that he was brutally murdering me?

"I... what? Is that why you're crying then?"

He nodded. "Oliver, I KILLED YOU!" he said in between his tears.

"Calm down, please! You were just dreaming, you didn't hurt me!" I said soothingly.

"I DID hurt you! I slapped you right across the face! That's exactly how it started my dream! And then you were DEAD!" Len looked frantic.

"Please, Len! You're not going to kill me! I _know_ you aren't going to kill me! Just relax!" I begged him, reaching out towards him again.

He pushed my arms away. "No, don't try to reach out to me, you'll just get hurt even more!" He sobbed.

I looked at him sadly. "Len, I'm not scared to reach out to you, you're not going to hurt me. Okay? You're not."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU? Maybe you SHOULD be scared!"

I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes. The way he was acting was really scaring me, but not for my own safety, but for his mental health. "Len, it's okay! Just listen to me! Please, calm down!"

"No, I will not calm down about this! This is your safety we're talking about!"

"Len..." I said, trying to calm him.

"You should leave me!"

I shook my head. "N-no!"

"Why?!"

I gave him the obvious and simple answer. "Because I love you."


	80. Chapter 80

**Len's POV**

* * *

I shivered as I remembered the laughter that followed in the dream and pulled my legs into my chest, crying. "That's EXACTLY what you said before I killed you in the dream Oliver!"

Oliver rubbed his face. "Len, that's just a coincidence. Please stop over thinking this! It's just a dream calm down!"  
"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" I shouted, slamming my hand into the mattress. I shakily lifted my hands and looked at them. I could almost see the blood on them already.

Oliver tried to soothe me, "Len... It's FINE. You're ALRIGHT."

I shook my head and growled, "I'm NOT alright! I won't watch you die Oliver! We're breaking up! For your own good!"

I was about to push myself up off the bed and leave when Oliver grabbed my wrist and then straddled me, keeping me from moving, "No Len! We're NOT breaking up and you're NOT leaving! You just attempted to commit suicide less than 24 hours ago! Len if you had gone through with it- I- I would have-!"

I shoved Oliver off of me, and got up. I couldn't listen to him anymore! Did he think it was easy to leave the person you loved more than life itself?! It would be easier to rip out my own heart!

As I stormed out into the hall, Oliver followed desperately. "Len! STOP!"

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows. "Yes Len, why don't you stop! Stop getting in my way!"

My eyes went wide. It was Rin... and she had a knife?!

* * *

**A/N: Ah, return of the crazy Rin! You didn't think she'd give up, now did you?**


	81. Chapter 81

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

"Yes Len, why don't you stop! Stop getting in my way!" I heard Rin's voice say as she emerged from the shadows.

I sighed exasperatedly. How annoying. "Rin, what the hell are you doi- OH MY GOD!" I broke off mid-sentence as I saw a blade gleam in her hand.

She grinned a terrible, sick smile and quickly lifted the knife and prepared to stab Len right in the heart.

Time slowed down. Everything was going in slow-motion as I watched the scene unfold, my adrenaline pumping.

Len looked like he was frozen in shock and Rin's demented grin grew wider as her muscles tensed to bring the knife down.

I snapped out of my trance and leaped froward with a yelp, shoving Len out of the way.

"LEN!"

Rin's grin faltered as Len was shoved to the ground by me, but it was too late for her to stop her action as I stepped into his place.

Everything snapped back into regular time.

Her blade pierced my stomach and I heard someone scream. ...Maybe it was me.

Multi-colored lights popped in my head as I fell to my knees, blood spreading across my shirt.

All that existed was pain as I thudded to the ground and felt the world slip away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately! Have this little set of chapters and please forgive me!**

**Also, holy shit you guys, over 200 reviews?! I'm sorry I don't ever really reply to any of them (I'm a terrible person!) but I wanted to let you guys know that I do read ALL of them and thanks so much for them, they're truly amazing to read! I'll try to be better at replying to those for you guys! **


	82. Chapter 82

**Len's POV**

* * *

All I can remember was screaming before actually realizing what happened. Oliver fell to the ground and he was... covered in blood? No! This can't be happening!

Rin fell to her knees besides Oliver, crying. "Oh god no! Oliver, this wasn't supposed to happen to you!"

My vision tinted red.

HOW DARE SHE?!

I pulled back my hand and slapped her as hard in the face as I could. She fell to the ground and I started kicking her just like I had kicked Oliver in my dream.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared.

I kept kicking her directly in the stomach, making damn good sure that I caused some internal bleeding. Soon enough she started puking up blood just like in the dream.

Next I gave her a hard kick in the face. My twin screamed in agony.

"St-stop!" I heard a weak voice murmur.

Oliver?! Oh my god Oliver! I immediately dropped what I was doing and ran over to his side. He was laying against the wall, the knife still in his stomach.

He had lost a lot of blood...

I put both my hands on his face and I told him, "It's going to be okay now. We're going to get you to a hospital."

His breathing became more shallow, "Len..."

All of a sudden the hallway lights were turned on and Luka screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

I turned to her urgently. "Luka, call 911! Please hurry!"

She nodded and ran off. I turned my attention back to Oliver.

He had his eyes closed.

I put my arms around him and slightly shook him. "No baby, you can't close your eyes! You've got to stay awake!"

He groaned, his eyes opening slightly, "Len..."

I went back and forth between touching his face, hands, and hair, letting him know I was there and to remind him to stay awake. "That's right. I'm right here."

A few moments later the paramedics showed up and they moved me out of the way. Rin was rushed off to the hospital but Oliver was in too critical condition to be moved.

As they were working on Oliver a paramedic shouted, "Does anyone know what this boy's blood type is? We need to do a blood transfusion!"

I ran up to him, "Take my blood! I'm blood type O!"

He nodded, "Okay, that will work. We will set up the blood transfusion right here."

Almost instantly a few men came in and prepped Oliver and I for the blood transfusion. I couldn't help but stare at Oliver worriedly. Even though they had removed the knife and patched up the wound, he looked so pale. Was he going to die?! What if they were too late?!

I grabbed his hand and squeezed as the blood transfusion was started. "Please Oliver, stay with me!"

Please, please let this work!


	83. Chapter 83

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

My vision was hazy. All I could see were blobs of movement around me as I fought to focus. Len kept begging me to stay awake for some reason. I wasn't really sure why he kept saying that, because a nap seemed like a very good idea to me.

I could feel tears sliding down my face. The pain in my stomach wasn't fading, and it got to the point where I was almost blinded because of it. I really, really wanted to succumb to the bright light that was showing at the corner of my eyes, but whenever I started to, Len would squeeze my hand or tell me to stay with him. It was getting kind of annoying.

The pain... The pain was unbearable. I couldn't really think straight, and all I was fully aware of was the agony twisting my insides.

Why wouldn't he just let me sleep? I wanted the pain to end but of course, because the universe hated me, I suddenly felt added pain in my arm. It didn't even begin to compare to the feeling in my stomach, but the sharp pinch annoyed me and made me open my eyes. I looked over to see what had done that to my arm. Couldn't they see I was in the middle of something here?

I was slightly confused to see a tube coming out of my arm. How did that get there? I followed it with my eyes and saw that it attached to an awkwardly shaped machine, and on the other side of the machine was another tube.

Somebody was hooking up the other tube to Len's arm. Who was that and when did they get here? What were they doing to Len and I?  
I groaned as I felt sharp pain in my head. Too many questions, too much confusion. I stared back up at the ceiling and tried to focus on the pure whiteness instead of the pain or thinking.

Then I felt a weird, warm sensation in my arm and looked back at the tubes. They were clear a minute ago, but now they were deep red. It looked almost like blood... Wait a second!

A wave of understanding washed over me. The machine was sucking blood out of Len and pumping it into me. These people were doctors! They were here to save me and take away this overwhelming pain!

I felt myself relax. I was in good hands. I was safe, so maybe Len would finally let me take a nap now...

I closed my eyes and fell into the enticing white light.


	84. Chapter 84

**Len's POV**

* * *

It had only been a few seconds into the blood transfusion, but I could tell something was wrong. They had told me as they hooked up the machine to tell them if I felt hot or dizzy, and I tried to say something but I felt so drained I just couldn't keep myself conscious for another second longer.

...

When I woke up, I was surprised that people were shoving things in my face like orange juice and cookies. I saw Oliver being put on a stretcher beside me, his eyes closed.

He didn't move. Is he dead? Oliver!

I ignored all the food being pushed into my face and the voices ringing in my ears and I tried to get up to follow the paramedics, but almost instantly my vision became spotted and I fainted.

...

I opened my eyes once more and was laying in my bed, surrounded by my fellow Vocaloids. Everyone was trying to talk at once and I was so dazed after passing out a second time...

Once again all sorts of foods and drinks were being shoved in my face and people were telling me to eat. I didn't feel like eating though. Where was Oliver?

I tried to get up, but a couple of Vocaloids pushed me back down. Why wouldn't they let me go?! I have to see Oliver!

Luka tried to explain to me that I needed to rest for at least 30 minutes and eat sugary foods.

How was I suppose to just lay here and stuff my face when Oliver could be dying?! I needed to see him NOW!

No matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't let me go though. I could already feel fatigue setting in and I think I would have passed out again if Meiko hadn't come up, plugged my nose, and forced me to down some orange juice. Seeing that that was the only way to get me to cooperate, I was forced to drink more and more orange juice, but I hated the taste.

Wait... oranges? When did I start to hate oranges?

That's when I thought of Rin, the person I hated most.

No- that's wrong.

I'M the person I hate most.

I can't believe that I sank to her level, if not worse. Beating her almost to death with my own body. And I would have killed her, no doubt about it, if Oliver hadn't had stopped me.

Suddenly, I started crying. I was right, I was a monster. I couldn't ever let Oliver be around me again. I would NEVER allow the possibility that he might get hurt. I will protect him from everyone, even myself.

...

A few paramedics came in and checked up on me. One of them started asking me questions on how I received my injuries and what had happened. All I knew was words poured out of my mouth after every question. I have no idea what they were though. My mind was too far away to notice.


	85. Chapter 85

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

The first thing I felt was pain.

I blinked open my eyes, trying to figure out where I was.

I was in a white room, and the smell of cleaners was everywhere, filling my nose to the point that it was sickening. I crinkled my nose and looked down at myself. I was wearing an itchy paper gown, and I had tubes coming out of my arms. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV's, that much I could tell. What else I was attached to, I wasn't sure.

So I was in a hospital, huh? I didn't remember getting there. I guess they did it while I was out. I'm really glad they did, too, because if they had moved me while I was conscious I'm not sure if I'd have been able to stand the pain.

The pain was still in my stomach, but it wasn't agonizing like it was before. I'm pretty sure I was on a painkiller of some kind. Maybe that's why my thoughts were so fuzzy...

Why was I alone? Shouldn't a doctor or somebody be in here with me? Where was Len? I wanted to see him! I wanted him here NOW!

"Len..." I croaked out, trying to sit up.

"OW!" I yelped, shooting back down. I should not have done that, no, no, no! I winced and held my stomach. Maybe sitting up wasn't the best idea after all.

I was vaguely aware of some sort of beeping. I glanced over at one of my monitors, and it was going crazy. Two doctors rushed in. "What happened?!"

I groaned, still holding my stomach. I looked down and saw blood soaking through my thin gown.

"He re-opened it!" One doctor called, and then he moved over to a machine and pressed some buttons on it, and before I knew it, I could feel something ice-cold seeping into my veins through one of the tubes.

...

Why was I so sleepy...?

I slowly peeled my eyes open. I think they knocked me out.

The pain in my stomach was gone now, but my thoughts were even more jumbled. Just how many drugs were I on?

I carefully turned my head.

Left.

Right.

No one. I was all alone in the room again.

I sighed and let my eyes drift close. I didn't want to get drugged again, so I waited for someone to come in.

When I closed my eyes, suddenly all I could see was Len...

Kicking Rin...

Her distorted features...

Why was there so much blood?

I shuddered and opened my eyes. I had to stop thinking about that, I was starting to feel scared and sick... Why wasn't anyone here?!

I needed to see people. Now. I had to get out of this stupid room. I was starting to feel claustrophobic and trapped.

I looked down at my IV tubes and got a crazy idea. Maybe...

I pulled on them, forcing my limp arms to move. I quickly began to feel frantic.

Come on, get off of me! I have to get out! I have-

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

I stopped pulling on my IV tubes immediately. Shit, the doctors caught me trying to escape! Now they're going to drug me and it's going to happen all over again...

I looked up fearfully, but instead of seeing a doctor, I saw a certain blond haired boy.


	86. Chapter 86

**Len's POV**

* * *

I rushed over to him, pushing him back down gently. "Relax Oliver, it's okay."

Just a few seconds ago I had walked in and Oliver had been pulling on his IV tubes and looking frantic. I just needed to calm him down.

Apparently my actions caused him more distress than comfort because he yelled, "Don't touch me!"

I slowly took my hands off of him and blinked. I hadn't been expecting that... "Okay... but please don't mess with your tubes, you need those right now."

He looked livid, "No I DON'T! What I need is to get out of here!"

He started to try and pull on his IVs again and I was forced to grab his wrists and pin them down to his sides. To this he started wriggling and kicking as he screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Oh my god, if he kept this up he was going to open the wound!

I shouted loudly, my hands too preoccupied to push the button, "NURSE!"

Suddenly a few nurses came in and held him down as one gave him a sedative that put him to sleep. One nurse stayed, saying that Oliver had actually reopened his wound last time he woke up. I shook my head, clenching my fists in anger. That idiot! He was going to kill himself at this rate!

I then took a few deep breaths. I was really shaky, my blood pressure must have still been low. I decided to step out and grab some food at the vending machine I had noticed on my way in.

I glanced back at Oliver, really not wanting to leave him but also knowing that if I didn't take care of myself I would just pass out again.


	87. Chapter 87

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I groaned, feeling drained. I had gotten drugged. AGAIN. My head was pounding and I moaned.

Why the hell couldn't I sit up? My body felt so leaden and heavy, urgh...

I sighed and gave up, opting to just close my eyes.

The drugs were messing with my thoughts though, and I kept seeing weird things...

Bananas and birds... A bright-yellow speedo... A hotpocket... Rin, with an orange... Rin, why did she have a knife...? Rin, getting beaten to death...

Oh my god! Rin!

My eyes flew open and I was horrified to see Len walking in. Oh my god, he's back!

He killed Rin! I watched him beat her to death! He's a fucking MONSTER, and now he's going to kill me!

My thoughts were still hazy as I yanked on my IV tubes with a yelp.

"Oliver! What are you doing?! STOP THAT!" Len said, moving forward and reaching his hands out.

My eye widened. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" I yelped, squirming and trying to pull out of the IV's. He was going to do what he did to Rin to me, I was sure of it!

"OW!" I felt a tearing sensation in my arm.

Finally! An IV came out!

I jerked my arms harder to rip more of them out. Nurses started running in. One of them shoved Len out, yelling something about him distressing the patient.

Len had this really hurt and confused expression on his face for some reason.

Don't make that face after you just murdered your twin!

You deserve it!

I felt a needle pierce my arm and I hissed as a nurse injected something into me. Why does this keep happening?

* * *

**A/N: Oliver's logic is so screwed up when he's drugged...**


	88. Chapter 88

**Len's POV**

* * *

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!"

The words played over over in his head with Oliver's frightened expression.

He was scared of me, he hates me... I crumpled into a chair and started crying. How could I live knowing he was SCARED of me?! I was so angry at myself that I almost threw over the table in the waiting area. Why did I have to fall in love with him?! If we had just stayed friends like I wanted to, none of this would have happened and he would be safe! I told him this wouldn't work, but he kept insisting that everything would be fine! Dammit why did I listen to that little kid?!

I wiped away my tears furiously. I needed some air. That's when I spotted the staircase leading up to the rooftop. I raced up those until I swung the door open and found the serenity of the abandoned roof.

I took a deep breath of the brisk night air. It felt so nice compared to the air in the hospital that reeked of cleaning products. I went to the edge and stared at the stars for a while, then I looked down below on the city. That's when I noticed how high up it was.

If I fell I would probably die.

My heart pumping in my chest, I stepped up on the edge. Slowly I crept my toes closer and closer to the edge until they were actually hanging off a bit.

If I leaned over even just a bit, I bet I would topple down to the streets below.

I took a deep breath. Come on Len, just do it already. For whatever reason I felt paralyzed though. Why couldn't I do this?! I guess even when you're suicidal, your body is working to keep you alive.

Suddenly I heard someone scream, "LEN!" The noise startled me, and I tried to spin around to look at them.

When I did, I could feel myself losing my balance and in slow motion I felt myself fall backwards.

In front of me stood a young boy with blonde hair and bandages.

I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy that Oliver would be the last thing I would see before I died.

With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and continued falling.

* * *

**A/N: Why does Len always skip trying to work through things and jump straight to suicide?! Damn it, Len! XD**


End file.
